Little Shack
by viccolove
Summary: Our favorite couple get into a sticky situation once again. But this time it was not their fault. What happens when their friends try to help them out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I never did, I do not, and probably never will own Ranma ½ 

Authors Note: Hello everyone just stopped to say that this is in fact my first fanfiction so pleeease take it easy on me.

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

Chapter 1

When Ranma and Akane entered the gates, the entire school was in a frenzy. The reason was the newly announced dance, two weeks from today. Principal Kuno had decided to host a formal dance. The dance was not only mandatory but students also had to go as couples.

**Ranma's POV**

The walk to school had been nice; Kane and me talked the whole time. For the first time since I've here Shampoo didn't show up. Thank God! That girl could be so annoying. I can't remember the last time I was able to talk to Akane like this, it wasn't the most enlightening conversation, it wasn't even important stuff, but I really enjoyed it, as far as I could see, so did she. She's looking at me, God I love when she looks at me that way, God, ENOUGH about that!

I'm easily distracted by her, her presence makes me nervous and as of lately, the control of my emotions is not the best. All it takes is a smile and I feel a whole in my stomach. If the more I look at her, the harder it is for me to look away and so I try to talk about something neutral like martial arts. I turn to look at her and I notice there's a sparkle in her eyes, wow, she really does love martial arts.

Lately, I've been thinking a lot about her. I know what you're thinking, that's nothing new for me, right. But it has gotten worse, I think about her all day, every minute of every hour of the day. I just can't seem to get her out of my mind. I seem to be drawn to her.

I thought a lot about how much I've hurt her; I know I've been a jerk! I go over all of those insults that I ever told her and I realize that they are the things that I most like about her. I mean, she's beautiful and sexy, ok, a tomboy, she is, but that's fine with me. I wonder if she'll ever forgive me. So I decided to start bein' nice to her. It's weird; I don't think she's buying it. Every time that I try to tell her something nice, or give her a compliment, she makes this weird face. I understand, I guess. So anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that we have been getting along lately, that is, whenever I don't put my foot in my mouth. It tends to happen, hey, it's still me.

So everything was fine, one of my best days. Until I got to school. As soon as Akane and me enter through the gates I know something is wrong, I don't know what but I can sense it. I see all of the guys talking, I assume it's something to do with school so I look away, but why do they seem so excited?

**Akane's POV**

I decided that I like his company, I like the way we are talking and joking right now. When was the last time that I had an intelligent and civilized conversation with Ranma? I can't even remember. Our _relationship_ is difficult, especially with all the fiancées he happens to have. **They** make it so much more complicated.

Anyway, Ranma has been acting very strange lately; he seems so nice all of a sudden. Don't get me wrong, I am in no way complaining about his miraculous change of attitude towards me but I am just not used to it. I think he has noticed who wouldn't? Every time that he does something nice I just feel a little scared. Its like, whenever he does something nice, I wait for him to take it back or make fun of me. I have just been hurt too much to trust that easily. It's confusing but even after everything that he's done to me, he always manages to win me over, it does not matter how mad I might be at him. I feel that he's the only one that really knows me.

I keep daydreaming about him, can you imagine me thinking about him in a romantic concept. Like right now, I know he's talking, I can see his lips moving and I cannot help but wonder what they taste like. God, if anyone knew about this, I would be totally mortified. But the question seems to be repeating in my head, over and over and over. I wonder If he ever thinks about me in that way. I really doubt it.

I try to concentrate on what he is saying and I realize that he's talking about martial arts. I look at him and nod or shake my head whenever he asks a question but my eyes seem to be immediately drawn to his mouth. I can feel I'm blushing so I stare anywhere else, except look at him.

I'm surprised that we've been talking for so long; it would be at this moment when one of his ridiculously annoying fiancées or one of his enemies seeking revenge would show up. I am all too happy when we get to school and Shampoo didn't make one of her infamous appearances.

When we walk through the gates and into school, everyone seems to be excited about something. I walk over to my friends, Yuka and Sayuri.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I ask in one of my sweetest voices.

They look at me and smile, I return a smile of my own.

"Oh Akane, you are never going to believe what's happening?" they seem to be very surprised

"What is it?" I ask with a little curiosity to find out about the latest gossip. When they manage to tell me something about a dance that Principal Kuno was organizing, I have to admit that I am a little surprised. The principal would always find ways of torturing us but a school dance did sound rather nice. They continue telling me how the dance was mandatory and that it was a "couples" dance. I immediately turn to see Ranma at this new piece of information. He seems to be looking at something on the wall; I assume it was the announcement. He seems to have a rather worried expression and I wonder if he's thinking about the "couple" thing or about the "mandatory" thing.

"Akane. Hey Akane. Akane are you even listening" Yuka and Sayuri could see that I was in lala land.

I realize I've been staring at him for a few minutes when I notice that they are trying to get my attention back.

"Sorry guys, kind of spaced out" I reply trying to hide my embarrassment of being caught. They each have a smirk on their faces knowing all too well what I was doing.

"So are you going with Ranma?" asks Yuka. "I guess" I reply and turn back to look at him. He still seems to be caught up in the paper when I see, non other that Ukyo walk up to him. She had a smile so big that could have split her face. I know exactly what is the reason that she is going to talk to him. What happens next surprises even me, and I immediately feel that my battle aura grow instantly, 'What the hell is she trying to do?

"Ranma honey, who are you going to take to the dance? Asked an excited Ukyo. As soon as she saw Ranma and Akane enter the school grounds, she had raced over to them, hoping it wasn't too late for her.

Of course, Ranma who had just learned of the news got a little nervous when Ukyo asked him the question. He nervously turned to look at Akane who was trying to ignore Ukyo and him. Not being able to find the heart to turn her subtle invitation down simply replied "Um… I don't know"

Akane was close enough to listen, and she was somewhat thankful for his rejection, sure, its not like she wanted to go with him but it wasn't right that if they were engaged, for him to go with someone else. She would look stupid in front of everybody.

With a little sadness in her tone she turned around and to face Akane"So Akane, are you going?" Ukyo asked, she was hoping that by some miracle she would already be going with someone else.

"I guess I have to" was Akane's simple reply. "I guess, I'll see you two in the classroom, I don't want to be late" she continued trying to avoid the awkward moment between the three of them.

"Yeah, we should definitely start heading that way. Comin' Ukyo?" asked Ranma.

"Sure, let's go" Ukyo walked next to Ranma. Akane was walking a little ahead of them. Ukyo saw that Ranma had this look in his eyes, and she didn't like it at all.

The rest of the day went on as usual. Akane paid attention in class while Ranma slept the whole time.

School was over, and just as Akane was walking out of the building, one of her classmates, Jiro, came up to her. She was a little surprised, she had known Jiro since the school year started but he never really talked to her before.

"Hi Akane" the boy greeted her.

"Hey Jiro" Akane was wondering what he wanted she hoped it wasn't what she was thinking. She was about to say something but Jiro beat her to it.

"Akane, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me. I know that no one has asked you yet. What do you say?"

Akane was very flattered but she didn't really want to accept the invitation and give the boy the wrong idea. She was quiet for a minute but before she could say anything she heard someone calling her.

"Yo, Akane, wait up?" Ranma had just run out of school, he had been watching Akane talk to Jiro from inside the doors. He wasn't about to let anyone ask her to the dance. Not that he wanted to go to the dance with a macho chick like her. "You goin' home?"

For her part, Akane had never been happier to see Ranma. She was sure glad that he had shown up at that moment. "Sorry, Jiro, I'll see you tomorrow. I really have to get home" She grabbed Ranma by the arm and dragged him behind her.

The walk home was very quiet, ok, make that unbearably quiet. Ranma and Akane didn't really know how to act around each other with the new situation. The fact was that they had to go to the dance, and they were trying to convince themselves that they didn't want to go with each other.

"We're home" Akane yelled as she and Ranma walked through the door.

"Hello there" called Kasumi from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon"

"Thanks Kasumi" Ranma and Akane said at the same time.

Without even turning to see each other, they went their separate ways. Akane went up to her room to begin her homework, while Ranma walked over to the dojo to practice.

Akane was sitting at her desk. Book scattered over the desk, she had been attempting to do her homework for about an hour but failing miserably. She couldn't get the dance out of her mind. She wasn't sure what to do about it, she had no idea who she wanted to go to the dance with, and especially not one of the hentai heard that usually followed her. She was wondering if maybe Ranma would want to go with her, _of course he wouldn't want to go with me, an unsexy, uncute, tomboy, what the hell you are thinking about Akane, _she thought to herself.

Ranma was going through one of his most complicated Katas. He usually used practice time to think. This was sure to be one of those days. He just couldn't entirely concentrate; his thoughts were invaded by a certain blue-short-haired girl. _She was pretty quiet during the walk home. Is she mad? Maybe she did want to go to the dance with Jiro and she was mad that I had interrupted them. No that can't be it. I sure hope not. What am I thinking, why would I even consider going with an uncute, tomboy like her? I must be temporarily insane!_

Dinner appeared to be going pretty quiet. Ranma and Akane were stealing glances of each other once in a while.

"Daddy, did you know that there is going to be a dance at school, a dance for _couple_! It was Nabiki who had to complicate things as usual.

Their parent reactions was the expected one, Soun and Genma immediately jumped at Ranma demanding that he should take Akane to the dance.

"Ranma m'boy, of course you need to take your fiancée to this dance" Genma was pushing at Ranma.

"Right Saotome" Soun agreed.

Then they jumped up and started dancing around and hugging in happiness because their schools were going to be joined.

"Hell no! I ain't taking such an uncute, tomboy to the dance. I mean, what about my reputation? What would everyone think about me? Ranma protested to their parents.

He was too preoccupied attacking his parents to notice the angry glare that Akane was giving him. "You jerk" yelled Akane standing up "Who told you I would want to go to the dance with a freak like you"

Ouch.

That hurt

What do you think, good enough? Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I never did, I do not, and probably will never own Ranma ½

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

Chapter 2

Ranma walked back to the dojo after dinner, feeling guilty as hell. _Ok maybe I went a little far this time. But why would she be so mad, we do this all the time? _

After Akane had stormed off to her room, Ranma had tried to run after her after dinner, he went up the stairs and stopped outside of her room.

What he heard made his heart stop a beat.

She was crying and he ruled out the idea of even bothering on knocking. He knew that nothing good would come out in talking to her at that moment. Something in his mind was telling him it could turn into World War III.

She was upset and when Akane got upset, she took her anger out on him. Not that he would complain, he deserved that and probably even more. But he had been trying not to fight with her anymore but he just had to screw it up.

So he was now in the dojo wondering how to apologize to her. He understood that he had been horrible this time and he understood that it was going to take a little more than just an "I'm sorry".

He needed to think of something and fast.

He sat on the floor of the dojo 'Think, think, think, think' he repeated this over and over.

But seeing as how he had spend hours in the dojo and nothing had come to mind yet, he realize that it wasn't going to be tonight. He went back to his room, where his father was already asleep.

It didn't take too long for Ranma to join in.

Akane woke up earlier than usual, she was still pretty angry about the whole incident from last night.

She got up, went for a little longer jog than usual. When she returned home, she went to take a bath, which she thoroughly enjoyed. When she finished, she went to her room, and got ready for school. She then came down to the kitchen and had breakfast.

She went through her usual morning routine. Well, that is, except for one little thing. She didn't bother waking up Ranma, let alone wait for him.

She made her way to school by herself. She wasn't just mad at Ranma, she was truly hurt and that made the whole thing even worse. After all this time, Ranma had been changing his attitude towards her. Lately, things were, if not better, at least quiet. They had not really fought in quite a while. She just couldn't believe that Ranma had been so insensitive. She simply decided that she was going to ignore him from now on.

Ranma woke up feeling sore; it felt like a truck had run over him. He didn't really sleep all that well. Even in his sleep, he tossed and moved around until he would wake up again.

He woke up several times that night; he just couldn't forget hearing Akane cry. It had already been so long since he had insulted her and he felt really bad about it.

He slowly got up, unaware of the time. He made his way to the kitchen where he was greeted by Kasumi:

"Good morning, Ranma-kun"

"Morning Kasumi"

"I think you should hurry or you might be late to school"

Ranma turned to look at the clock and realized it was about to be eight, he only had half an hour to get ready and get to school. He ran to his room to change into a clean set of clothes. And then he ran out of the house and he continued down the street.

"Stupid tomboy. Why couldn't she just wake me up?" he said as he ran on the fence.

Ranma ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he could already see the school not that far away.

"Good, I'm ganna make it" he said with a little smirk on his face.

Just as he was about to enter through the gates he heard an all too familiar sound. The sound of a bell, the bell of Shampoo's bicycle. _Not now!_ He thought. _Kami must hate me so much._ He always had such a hard time dealing with Shampoo and he knew that she did everything possible in the world to make him miserable.

From inside her classroom, Akane heard the infamous bell. She knew that if Shampoo was around, Ranma had to be close by. It was a few minutes before the bell rang and it seemed Ranma was going to make it after all. She looked through the window and saw Ranma with Shampoo, _Who cares who he is with. Now that I think about it, those two are meant for each other. They are both rude, they only think about themselves, and they like to torture people! _

Ranma struggled to free himself from Shampoo; he hated it when she would try to force herself on him, which was practically anytime she was with him.

He would usually try to avoid her but for some reason, she always showed up in the most unfortunate moment.

_I wonder if she had a tracking device on me_, something told Ranma that this could possibly be true.

He finally got Shampoo off of him and ran inside the school to his classroom, he was standing in front of the door, and he grabbed the knob and was turning it when suddenly…the bell rang.

_Damn_ he thought.

"Mr. Saotome don't even bother coming in, grab two buckets of water and stay there" yelled the teacher from inside the classroom.

It was two hours later when the teacher finally called him to enter the classroom. He was already feeling a little week, not from the punishment, but from the hunger. His stomach growled in protest, wanting food, anything.

As he entered the classroom, he noticed Akane sitting in the back, left corner. She was looking down at her notebook so he sat on the other side of the room, hoping that it would be enough space for him not get murdered.

_Of course Akane is still mad at me, but why doesn't she ever understand anything. _He sat down on his chair and almost immediately fell asleep

It was finally time for lunch. Ranma ran as fast as he could to buy some food from the cafeteria. When he had managed to get some lunch, he walked to the roof of the school building, thinking that it might be the most peaceful place. He didn't really want to see anyone, especially Akane.

He sat in the middle, eating his lunch very slowly, thinking, he wanted to relax but his mind immediately went back to Akane.

It didn't matter what mad Akane always got at him, she would always forgive him. This she had to forgive him, she just had to.

Akane was sitting with her two best friends, Yuka and Sayuri. They were sitting under a tree eating their lunches.

Akane could see that Yuka and Sayuri were really excited. All they talked about was about the dance. Yuka had told them of how Daisuke had asked her and Sayuri told them how Hiroshi had asked her.

"Hey Akane, has Ranma asked you to the dance?" Yuka and Sayuri knew that even though Ranma and Akane always fought against their feelings, in truth, they really did care about each other. It was so obvious to everyone, why couldn't they see it.

"Actually, no one has asked me yet" Akane confessed a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry Akane, we're positive Ranma is going to ask you" they told her.

"Like I would really want to go with him" she spat back. Akane was still pretty mad at Ranma and going to the dance with him was the last thing she would want to do.

Yuka and Sayuri just looked at each other. "What did he do now?"

The only one that could get her that mad was Ranma.

But they were growing tired of how those two acted all the time. If they were crazy about each other, why not just get together.

Ok. This is sort of a filler chapter. I promise the next one will be better. Let me know what you think.

Ranma711 & Shadowalker666

I just wanted to say thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I never did, I do not, and probably never will own Ranma ½

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

jdcocoagirl – thank you, hope you like this chapter!

Shadowalker666 – I know, last chapter was sort of short hope you like this one.

Chapter 3

Akane was feeling lousy and down, no one had asked her to the dance yet. For some reason, every time that a guy would try to approach her, they just as quickly got away from her.

_What's wrong with me? Am I really that uncute that no one would want to go out with me? Akane, you are strong and you don't need a guy to have a good time. You still have to go so just get over yourself. _

Ranma was a little worried. Even though it had been a few days, Akane seemed madder than the first day. He kept a close watch on her; he would try to be as close as possible but just enough for Akane not to notice him.

There was another reason he was worried, when he had been watching her at school he noticed a few guys coming up to her. His anger immediately took over him, feeling his aura grow instantly. He knew perfectly well what they wanted, ask her to the dance but he was gonna make sure that didn't happen.

As soon as the guy started to talk he would come closer to them and stand at a distance from behind Akane. He would give the coldest, most terrifying glares, promising death, if they as much as thought about getting too close to her.

Every guy up to now had run away from her.

That afternoon Akane and her friends went to the mall to look for a dress.

They walked around the mall, looking through all the stores.

Yuka had chosen a green dress, it was short and sleeveless.

Sayuri had chosen a pink dress; it was short and had short sleeves.

Akane thought they were both beautiful, but she just couldn't find anything that she really liked. She had gone to her favorite stores hoping to find something but it was in vain.

After some time, she decided to head home. _Great, Akane, you have no dress, no date. What more can possibly go wrong?_ She thought as she walked home

"I'm home" she yelled as she stepped through the doors.

When she got home, the family was just getting ready for dinner.

"Akane I saved you some food, come sit down so that we can eat together" Kasumi was already fixing her a plate.

"No Kasumi don't worry, I'm just going up to my room. Thanks anyway"

She wasn't really all that hungry so she walked up to her room.

Ranma was just stared after. "How much did I hurt her, for her to be acting this way" he thought to himself.

She got ready for bed; she put her yellow panamas on. She was just too tired, tired of everything going on around her. Most of all, she was really mad at Ranma's attitude.

She got under the covers and hoped for sleep to come fast, that proved impossible.

A single image kept repeating in her mind, the idea of Ranma going to the dance with someone else. _Why does everything have to go wrong, always! _She couldn't believe that things had to be so difficult for her.

She found herself crying again.

*Knock*Knock*

"Akane, are you sure you don't want to came down for dinner?" asked Kasumi on the other side of the door.

Kasumi was worried about her sister, when she came home she seemed to be a little upset. When she had gotten upstairs and walked over to her sister's room, she realized that she was crying.

Kasumi wasn't sure what was wrong with her sister but the only person that could get her that upset was Ranma.

Akane didn't respond but Kasumi could hear her little sobs. So she tried again.

"Akane, are you alright?"

It took the world for Akane to gain control of herself. With the most controlled voice she could muster she tried to answer her sister "I'm alright onne-chan, just very tired. I think I'll just turn in for the night." Her voice was low and pain was evident.

"Ok, if you're sure" Kasumi was very far from convinced. She intended to do something about her sister's problems.

When Kasumi returned from upstairs, everyone else was already sited around the table. There was something in Kasumi's expression that told everyone that there was something wrong but Ranma was the only one who noticed.

Dinner was uneventful, they all ate quietly. There was certain uneasiness in the way Kasumi was staring at Ranma. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways, Genma and Soun went back to play shogi. Nabiki went to her room, probably to continue with her calculations. Ranma went to the dojo.

Kasumi stayed in the kitchen cleaning up but soon went out to the garden. She was determined to do something about the situation. She made her way to the dojo and saw that Ranma was already practicing, she just watched for a little while.

She had to accept that he was a very good at martial arts and she was sure that that was one of the reasons why her sister had fallen in love with him. Kasumi knew that Akane also loved martial arts.

She smiled, _they really are meant for each other_, and she couldn't help but giggle at her thought.

That's when Ranma finally realize that Kasumi was there. He was startled; he was so into his thoughts that he didn't realize when Kasumi had come to the dojo.

"Hey Kasumi, did you need something?" Kasumi could hear a certain surprise in Ranma's voice.

"Don't worry Ranma, everything is just fine. But I did want to ask you something. Did something happen between you and Akane? Ranma could hear the seriousness in Kasumi's voice and it really made him nervous.

"What do you mean, Kasumi?" Ranma sat on the floor.

"It's just that Akane has been acting a little strange, I mean, even more than usual. She seems to be sad most of the time" it was evident that Kasumi was very worried about Akane.

"Nothing happen, she's just really mad about what happen or rather what I said the other night at dinner" If Ranma felt guilty before, now he just wanted to die. "I've tried to apologize but I haven't seen her mad before, I just don't know what to do?" he continued.

Kasumi thought about it for a while, "Well I have an idea…Why…Why don't you ask her to the dance? I am positive she'll forgive you" Kasumi had a little devilish smirk, and her thoughts were not that nice either.

"Wait…you're asking me to do…what?" Ranma was practically shouting.

Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I never did, I do not, and probably never will own Ranma ½

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

A/N: I was hoping to post a chapter a day but since I would be able to post this Friday, I'm doing it today.

Chapter 4

Kasumi had cornered Ranma and she knew he couldn't say no to her. Sometimes, she liked having that kind of power over people.

Ranma was shocked. How could Kasumi ask him this in particular? His brain was suffering from a blown short circuit. When he finally recovered he immediately started to protest in his usual manner.

"Why would I want to invite that tomboy? I don't even want to go to that stupid dance. It's just a cleaver plan from Principal Kuno to torture us, especially me." He was too busy talking to notice the rather disappointed look on Kasumi face.

"Ranma, I think you should really think about what you are saying. You know Akane is a very sweet girl but anyone would be upset if they heard someone calling her all those names. I think that your invitation to the dance would make the perfect apology." Ranma was just staring at Kasumi.

Ranma just gave up "I don't know Kasumi. Besides, I don't think that she would want to go with me"

"Just think about it, alright" she gave him her most sweet and motherly smiles she could muster.

Ranma was left alone in the dojo again. His mind hadn't really processed the idea of asking Akane to the dance. He felt blushing at the thought but decided that maybe it was the best thing. After all, he didn't really want to see Akane going with someone else.

The next day went exactly the same at the previous. Akane left for school early while Ranma was running late, yet again. When Ranma got to school everyone was already in the classroom. He only had a few minutes to get there and thank god, the vivaciously was able to get there on time by just a few seconds.

When it was finally time for lunch Ranma made his way to the cafeteria to buy something. When he was able to manage to get through the line he when outside to look for Akane. He wanted to talk to her right then and there. He walked around from a while but he couldn't find her, he even saw Yuka and Sayuri but they were alone.

He gave up and decided to go to the roof like usually did but when he turned around he ran into Ukyo.

_Great, just great_, he thought.

"Oh Ranma-honey, I've been looking for you. Have you been hiding from me?" She meant it as a joke, but Ranma could hear a tone in her voice.

"Hey Ucchan. Where you looking for me? Why, did you need something?" he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

All of a sudden, he noticed Ukyo getting a little nervous. "Actually Ranchan, I…I wanted…I wanted to see if you already had a date for the dance" she was fidgeting but had a smile on her face. _Didn't we go through this already? What am I going to do?_ He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he had other plans in mind. "No, not yet" he didn't feel right lying to her either way.

Ukyo's face lit up, now was her chance. "Well, I was thinking…maybe we should go together" there was hope in her eyes. She was looking at him; with her eyes piercing thought him. _How am I going to get out of this now_? "I don't know Ucchan,.." he didn't know what to say, he wanted to say no but didn't want to hurt her. "You don't have to say anything right now, but think about it" she just walked away hoping he would say yes later.

Ranma then turned and started to walk towards the school building, determined to go to the room and have a peaceful lunch. But when he got there, he got a little surprise…

Akane had woken up in a very mad mood that morning. She just couldn't understand how her life had gotten so screwed up. She thought a lot about how much Ranma had changed her life. She wasn't just upset, she was really depressed. Everything was just so wrong.

She had decided that she would just have to live through it and go on like if nothing had happened. She wanted to take control of her life and it would have to start as soon as possible. That day she got to school earlier than normal.

By lunch time, she was too sad, she wanted to forget about Ranma but it just didn't help that she had to see him all day. She didn't want to talk to anybody, not even her friends. She just wanted to find a quiet spot where she could have lunch. She had wondered through the school looking for a good place, but students seemed to be occupying every classroom.

She knew of one more place, and when she walked there, she was thankful that it was empty. She sat thinking about him. The worst part was that now her friends were starting to notice that she was acting strange and had started to ask questions. She decided that a few days by herself would help her clear her mind.

She heard a noise coming from behind her, _what now?_ She turned around and…him. He was standing there carrying his lunch, staring at her.

"Akane…" Ranma would have never guessed that he would find her here. He assumed she knew this was his favorite place, so why would she come up here too? _Maybe it means that she wants to make up too. _Funny choice of words, he thought to himself.

"Ranma…" Akane didn't want to see anyone, least of all, him. But now that she was looking at him, standing there, she realized how much she missed him. Despite all his insults she had grown accustomed to him, she needed him there with her to feel safe, protected and whole.

Ranma walked up to her, he noticed her face sad and it broke his heart. She seemed to vulnerable and it was a side of her that he didn't see often.

He sat next to her, getting ready to eat his own lunch. None said anything for a while, they just ate. They didn't really look at each other either, Akane was tired of the awkward silence, she was the first one to speak.

"What are you doing here Ranma?" she tried to give him the iciest glare she could.

"Nothing just having lunch. Why, is that a problem?" He hoped that after the few days she would have calmed down.

"Of course it is, if I make your life so horrible, then why the hell are you sitting here with me?"

Obviously she is still pretty pissed off at me! "Akane I just wanted to…well I was here because I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk to you" suddenly, he found his feet very amusing.

Wait. He came to apologize! Since when does he apologize? Especially to me

She was silent for a moment; well it was more like she was shocked.

"C'mon Kane, you know I never mean what I say"

"Really, Ranma" Akane couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face.

"Of course I didn't. Actually…I was…you know…I was wondering…"

At that moment they heard a noise behind them. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even realize when Ukyo had approached them.

**Ukyo's POV**

I can't believe he doesn't want to go to the dance with me. I'm the cute one, he said it, and I'm the one he should be going with. And now I'm standing here like an idiot.

I looked at him until he was out of sight.

Wait, did he just go to the roof? Maybe this is my chance, that way we can be all alone. That would be great, maybe I can convince him to go with me.

So I made my way to the rood just after him. And just as I make it there, I see he's sitting there with **her**. They are so close to each other and it makes me want to kill **her**. My heart starts beating faster and I try to calm myself. And then it dawned on me, what if he wants to go with her? That is not going to happen, not if I can help it.

"Ranma-honey, I was looking for you. I was going to tell you that maybe before the dance we could go eat something first. What do you think?"

_Shit, Shit, Shit. I m so dead!_ His mind was yelling.

"Wait a minute. You are going to the dance with _her?" I can't believe it, that stupid jerk and here I thought that he was about to ask me. I should have known better. After what he said, I must be stupid to think that he would invite me_. She didn't know what to do so she just ran away.

What do you think? I hope it wasn't confusing. Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I never did, and probably never will own Ranma ½

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

Chapter 5

Ranma couldn't believe it, how was it that he was always put in these situations. He saw Akane getting ready to leave and all he wanted to do was to stop her and explain everything. 

"Akane, wait it's not what you think." it was too late; she wasn't even in sight anymore. He felt horrible, he wanted to invite her not Ukyo not anyone else, just her. He turned around to look at Ukyo, he was pissed at her.

Ukyo didn't know what she had done wrong. All she wanted to do was to convince him to take her but when she saw him all she saw was fire in his eyes.

"Ukyo what the hell is your problem, I never said that I was going to the dance with you" he was yelling at her. At that moment he forgot about everything, he didn't even care she was a girl, he didn't care that she was his best friend, he didn't care if he might hurt her, all he wanted was to pound her. He hated people hurting Akane especially when it was intentional.

"I'm sorry Ranchan what did I do?" she was trying to act as innocent as possible. She had accomplished what she wanted, definitely split them up.

"You just don't get it Ukyo. When are you going to get that I don't want you, you are just a FRIEND!

_This definitely didn't go as I planned _Ukyo thought. She couldn't believe that Ranma was yelling at her. With tears in her eyes, she ran away from their yelling "I just wanted to go with you"

_Great now how am I going to get out of this_ he thought

__

Ranma found himself back in class after a disastrous lunch and found that Akane had not returned. He felt even more guilty to know that he had hurt her so much that she didn't even want to see him.

The rest of the day dragged on for what seemed to be an eternity. When the bell rang, Ranma was only too happy to be able get out of there. One thing was for sure, he had no intention to go home immediately, and he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to look at Akane. On the other hand, he was a bit scared to see Akane and find himself in her wrath.

So he just decided to walk through town, he walked through the street, look at people going about their business. He stopped for a moment at the park and sat on the grass. After a while, he notice the sun finally began to set and decided that it was time to go home.

__

When Akane had gotten home, she found almost everyone out, the only one home was Kasumi. When Kasumi saw Akane enter through the door, she became very preoccupied, Akane was crying and she seemed to be very sad.

"Akane are you ok?" Kasumi raced over to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"Oh Kasumi, why does everything has to be so difficult?" Akane was talking in between sobs. Kasumi was barely able to make out what she was saying.

Somehow they Kasumi had managed to take Akane to her room and they were now sitting on her bed. "Shush, Shush" Kasumi was running her hand down Akane's back trying to calm her down.

Once Akane had stopped crying she told Kasumi everything, how Ranma and her had been talking and she thought that he was going to ask her to the dance. How she felt so stupid because she found out that he was taking Ukyo.

"Akane are you sure about this? Did you talk to him?"

"Kasumi you weren't there, Ukyo was even making plans for the day" she started to sob a little again. Kasumi could just look at her.

"Kasumi, I want to be alone for a while"

"Alright, do you need anything?"

"No thank you, I'm just too tired and I need to rest" and that is exactly what she did. As soon as Kasumi left, she got under the covers, not caring that she was still in her uniform. She quickly fell asleep after that.

__

When Ranma finally got home, the house was silent; no one seemed to be home. He was somewhat thankful but still wondered where they were. He felt his stomach make a sound, he was starving so he made his way to the kitchen to grab something eat.

He looked through the refrigerator and grabbed some leftovers from the day before. He placed them on the table and notice a piece of paper placed on top. He picked up and read it:

_Ranma, _

_Mr Saotome and daddy went out drinking. Nabiki is having a sleepover with one of her friends. I will be out with Nadoka and won't be back until later. Akane is up in her room, she is a little…indisposed, please take good care of her. _

_Kasumi_

As Ranma read the last part he looked up to where Akane's room would be and sighed. I guess I won't be alone after all. He placed the note down and sat down to eat.

__

Akane woke up feeling a little better, although a little groggy. She wasn't used to sleeping so much. She also felt a little weak because she hadn't eaten anything since that morning and her stomach gave a growl in protest. She lazily got out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs. When she finally reached the bottom, she stood frozen, there sitting at the table was Ranma eating.

Ranma felt her presence and looked up; her eyes were filled with anger. That was one of the things that he liked about her, her eyes could express exactly what she was feeling, she has so much passion in her and the emotions seemed to transmit from her eyes. Although at this very moment they seemed to be ready to kill him.

"Akane…" before he could say anything else she had ran up the stairs and back into her room, apparent from the very loud door slam.

He was in so much trouble.

He raced after her and was not standing in front of her door. He wasn't sure what to do. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Akane, please open the door. We need to talk." he was knocking. There was no response from her.

"Akane, please" he tried again but still nothing.

"Akane, you open the door or I'll break in down" he was yelling now.

Akane, knowing very well that he would in fact do as he said yelled back "No, I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. Leave me alone."

"Not until we talk, you need to know what happened. You don't understand"

"No leave me alone you…you…son of a panda. I don't care that you're taking her to the dance, do whatever the hell you want and just leave me alone"

Ranma was getting very irritated. _She didn't know anything, and she was just saying those things because she was hurt. But enough is enough. _

"Fine then" he yelled back and went to his own room.

__

jdcocoagirl : yeah he never really said yes to Ukyo but you know how they are, if he as little as looks at them, they think Ranma is in love with them. I mean Ukyo AND Shampoo.

jdcocoagirl & Shadowalker666 : I like to think that underneath Kasumi is just as a free spirit as Akane, I think they are so alike. I would love to see Kasumi helping her sister get close to Ranma.

alexAP2010: I really wanted to know what you were saying but I just couldn't translate it. Sorry!

James Birdsong: Thanks!

Anyway, thank you for all your reviews. You are great.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I never did, I do not, and probably never will own Ranma ½ 

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

Chapter 6

The next morning was just like the previous Akane left to school early while Ranma barely made it on time.

The day was uneventful Akane was again ignoring Ranma and Ranma was trying to convince himself that he didn't care.

By lunch time, he was so tired about the whole thing; he just wanted to be alone for a while. He went up the roof to have a peaceful lunch.

Akane found herself having lunch with her two friends Yuka and Sayuri. But today, Hiroshi and Daisuke were having lunch with them too. They were trying to get the plans set for the dance; after all, it was already tomorrow.

They were deciding if they wanted to eat before or after. They were not sure if they should just meet there or share a car. Akane could hear the excitement in their voices and it made her feel uncomfortable and awkward. She didn't have any plans and she definitely wasn't ready for it.

Yuka and Sayri saw the look of disappointment in Akane's face and turned to look at each other. As if communicating with their eyes they nodded in agreement.

"Akane, do you want to come with us?" Yuka asked

"I'm not even sure if I'm going or not? Akane admitted

"But Akane, you know you have to?" said Sayuri with a slight surprise in her voice.

"I don't care what Principal Kuno says, I just don't feel up to it?" Akane snapped back.

"Akane,…are you…I mean, are you going with someone?" Yuka managed to ask a little nervous at Akane's reaction.

"Well no, but who cares, I don't need anyone to have a good time. Guys here are just a bunch of perverts" she was practically shouting by now.

"So…I take it Ranma didn't ask you then" Sayuri whispered

"Who would want that stupid jerk for a partner! Besides he's the most pervert of them all. I'd be crazy to go with him"

"Jeez calm down Akane, it was just a question. So, do you want to go with us, you know, as a group?"

"I guess" Akane said not really sounding too convinced.

"Ok so this is what we are going to do. I think the best thing is for all of us to meet there. Sayuri, Akane and me can get ready at my house and we can meet you two in front of the school" said Yuka

"Sounds good" finally giving up, Akane accepted.

That afternoon Yuka was at her house, thinking about Akane and Ranma. She was a little disappointed that they weren't going together. It certainly seemed like the best thing, but they were so stubborn. It surely seemed like they liked each other, a lot. Suddenly, she got an idea, a brilliant terrible idea.

She immediately called Sayuri and explained the "plans" to get Ranma and Akane together.

"Do you really think its going to work" asked Sayuri from the other side of the phone.

"I think so, but we need Daisuke's and Hiroshi's help. You call Hiroshi and I'll call Disuke" ordered Yuka.

"Alright, I just hope it doesn't backfire on us" So they each hung up the phone and went on to the next step.

When Akane got home that afternoon she was a little worried.

"Akane are you alright?" Kasumi saw the troubled expression on Akane's face.

"No, everything is fine, it's just that I have a problem. You know about the dance right, I have been to the store and looked through my closet and I just can's seem to find something decent to wear. And the dance is tomorrow" she said trying to think of something

"Akane, I have something that might help you but it's in the attic. Would you mind helping me look for it" Kasumi said with a smile

"Of course not oneechhan"

"Alright so lets go then" she replied leading Akane up stairs.

When they reached the attic Kasumi told her "Akane, just look for a red box, the dress will be in there"

"Ok Kasumi" was the simple reply

The both of them searched for a while, it was probably close to two hours and still nothing. Akane was starting to loose hope when suddenly she spotted a medium sized red box under a few big boxes.

"Look Kasumi, right there" Akane said pointing to the box in front of her.

"That's it Akane, now lets try to get it" Kasumi said sounding very pleased at having finally found it.

When they finally managed to dig the box out they made their way to Akane's room.

"I hope it fits well" Kasumi thought out loud.

"Can I see it, oneechan" Akane couldn't help feeling a little excited.

Kasumi gently took the lead off the box, the dress seemed to be wrapped in pink tissue paper. When she unfolded the paper she looked at the dress and sighed.

"Just as I remember it" she said with a smile

"Oh Kasumi let me see it, please" Akane said sounding a little impatient

She carefully took the dress in her hands and pulled it slowly from the box, as if she was afraid the dress would disintegrate.

Akane gasped upon seeing the dress, it was utterly beautiful. The dress seemed familiar but Akane could not place it. The dress was a beautiful light blue and it glittered, it was strapless and was long. It was fit for a princess.

"Here Akane, try it on" Kasumi said handing the dress to her little sister.

Akane raced to the bathroom to change into the dress. She quickly took off her clothe and put on the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and studied herself. There was a big smile on her face, she loved the dress and it didn't seem that bad on her.

She walked out of the bathroom and found Kasumi waiting for her outside.

Kasumi stood there, unable to move, Akane's resemblance to their mother was amazing. Kasumi couldn't help as a single tear escaped for her eyes.

"Oh Kasumi, I didn't realize it looked that bad" Akane exclaimed with a sad voice.

"Don't be silly Akane, you look absolutely stunning. It's just that…do you remember this dress?

"No Kasumi, why?"

"This dress used to belong to mother. She would wear it when father would take her to fancy restaurants. I remember you used to help her get ready, you would brush her hair and help her with her make up." There was a slight hint of sadness in her voice but she was smiling.

"Do you think that it would be alright for me to wear it to the dance?" Akane asked her sister.

"Of course it is" replied Kasumi.

"Now go change so you can have it ready" Kasumi pushed Akane back to the bathroom feeling very satisfied.

That night, Ranma was late again home. He didn't want to run into Akane, he was too mad about the whole situation. Everything was her fault, for being so stubborn and jumping to conclusions.

After the "conversation" among Akane, Yuka and Sayuri somehow the news of Akane going to the dance reached Ranma's ears. Despite this being true, the rumor happened to be only half true. The person who informed Ranma about Akane's decicion did not clarify that she was indeed going by herself. When he had learned that she was going, the first thought in his mind was to find the guy that had asked her and pound him into oblivion.

He had even asked Hiroshi and Disuke if they new who had asked her but they simply responded that they didn't know anything. He was now angry and frustrated. But if Akane could accept someone else's invitation then he most certainly could too.

After school he went to Ukyos okonomiyaki restaurant determined to ask her to the dance. He didn't even care about what had happened, he just wanted to show Akane that he could get a date.

At first, Ukyo was not sure what to think, she thought he didn't want to go with her. After the way he had treated her that morning, she was somewhat reluctant to accept to easily.

"I'm sorry Ucchan, I was just too hungry and you know how grumpy I get when I haven't eaten" he lied trying to convince her.

"Well, I guess we could go then" she seemed to be relieved by his "explanation".

_That'll show her _he thought while walking in through the door.

Thank you all so much for your reviews.

Here is another chapter!

Hope you like it, let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I never did, I do not, and probably never will own Ranma ½ 

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

Chapter 7

The next day was Saturday, the day of the dance, so there was no school and so there was more than enough time to get ready. Akane woke up very early to go for her morning jog; she was a little nervous and needed to relax. As soon as she had come home, she took a bath and then left her house to go to Yuka's house.

When she got there, Sayuri was already there. The two girls were admiring their dresses and were trying to decide how to wear their hair. Akane settled her things on the bed and greeted the girls. The excitement from the girls seemed to rub on her and was actually looking forward to it.

The first thing the girls did was work of their hair. Yuka had decided to wear her hair up while Sayuri thought it would be better for her to wear her hair down. Akane didn't really have to struggle with this issue, something she was thankful for.

The next thing that they wanted was to work on their makeup.

"Akane, are going to wear makeup today? I know you don't usually wear any but maybe you want to wear some today." asked Yuka trying to convince her.

"I don't know I just don't feel that comfortable" Akane replied "But maybe I can wear a little bit today" she continued. "Will you help me?"

Yuka and Sayuri were more than happy to accept. They lead Akane to sit in front of the mirror. They put some mascara, a little eye-shadow, and some powder. When they finished, they admired their masterpiece and were satisfied to say that Akane looked lovely wearing make-up.

When the three had finished with their make-up they started to get dress. Akane looked at the clock and couldn't believe that it had taken that long to get ready, they only had one hour left. Yuka and Sayuri changed into their dress and waited for Akane to come out of the bathroom. When Akane joined them in Yuka's room, Yuka and Sayuri stared at Akane. "Oh Akane you look beautiful" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh Akane, I forgot to tell you, we have to go pick up a classmate that needed a ride. My parents lend me their car, so we can go pick her up and then drive to the dance. Is that ok with you?" Yuka asked

"Of course Yuka, the more the merrier, right?" Akane joked.

**IIIIIII**

Ranma had woken up in a very bad mood, he was not only being forced to go to a stupid dance but he was taking Ukyo too.

He got ready as fast as he could and waiting for the time to go pick up Ukyo. He pace around in his room, waiting impatiently

He heard the phone ring and went to pick it up.

"Tendo dojo, how may I help you?" he answer the phone.

"_Hello Ranma, its Daisuke?_

"Oh hey Daisuke, what's up?" he replied

"_I was calling because I needed to ask you a favor"_

What is it? Asked Ranma with curiosity

"_Hiroshi and I have to go pick up some stuff that they need for the party but we needed help from another person. What do you say?"_

"I don't know I have to go pick up Ukyo and I don't want to be late" he informed

"_Oh come on Ranma, my dad lend me the car and we'll be gone only for a little bit, it won't last that long."_

"Fine but if I'm late you'll get yours"

'_Yeah, Yeah, we'll pick you up in a little bit."_

With that Ranma hung up the phone and went outside to wait for Daisuke and Hiroshi. They got there in only a few minutes and picked him up.

"So where are we going" he asked

"Don't worry it will only take a few minutes" said Daisuke

Those few minutes turned into 10, then to 20 and then to 40. "What the hell is taking so long, I'm already so late to pick up Ukyo, when are we getting there" Ranma was practically yelling.

"We're here. We're her. Hold your horses" Hiroshi said. "Look that's the house we need to pick up the boxes in there you go on ahead, let me park there and we'll catch up to you".

"Ranma got out of the car and slammed the door behind him, he was mad and annoyed at his friends. He made his way into the house.

**IIIIII**

Yuka had been driving for about 10 minutes but to Akane, it seemed a life time. She was getting a little nervous, "Yuka do really know where you are going, if this girl is a classmate why would you need to go so far?" Yuka and Sayuri seemed a little too nervous to Akane. "Don't worry Akane will be there in no time". Yuka answered with a reassuring smile.

Akane wasn't sure, it seemed they were going to the outskirts of town and to make things worse it had started to rain. It had started with some sprinkling but now it was downright pouring. It wasn't till about half an hour later that Yuka made a turn and stopped at what appeared to be an empty house.

"Yuka, I don't think anyone lives here" Akane told Yuka

"Of course they do, can you please go and knock, Kima will be waiting" Yuka asked Akane with a pleading smile.

"You want me to go out there?" Akane asked in an indignant tone.

"Please Akane?"

"Fine, fine" Akane got out of the car and went to knock on the door. This really seemed ridiculous. It was just too late, they were not going to make it to school and it was raining so heavy that it was difficult to see past your nose.

Resigned, Akane went to knock on the door.

She knocked once, no one came to the door, and actually there was not even a noise.

She knocked again and waited for a moment.

She was just getting ready to leave when she heard a noise.

Suddenly the door was opened and…

**IIIIII**

Here is another Chapter! I hope you like it. Thank you so much for you reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I never did, I do not, and probably never will own Ranma ½

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

A/N: Hey peoples well, I have here another chapter. I promise that this is going to be better; I have to say that I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm sort of going back to the POV's. Hope you like it.

Shadowalker666 I know right? Kind of predictable but then again who knows.

jdcocoagirl: Thanks hope you like this chapter.

Antonettep: Another update

Chapter 8

Akane was standing there eyes wide, jaw dropped. It took a while for her to get a hold of herself but one she did all she could say was:

"Ranma…"

On the other hand Ranma inside the house was equally shocked that Akane was standing there, what was she doing there? For his part all he could say was:

"Akane…"

They stared at each other for a while before any of the two said anything.

**Akane's POV**

I knock on the door, I wait for a little but to me, this place looks like its empty. The place it very dark and there is absolutely no noise coming from inside so I just want to go back to the car, but as soon as I turn around I hear the door open. I turn back and I get the biggest surprise of my life, he's there. I mean, he is standing right there in front of me. I am too socked to say anything but my brain seems to know better and thinks of millions of reasons of why he shouldn't be there, so I ask him.

"What are you doing here?

But apparently he seems to be in the same state that I'm in.

**Ranma's POV**

I'm walking around the place in absolute darkness and the only thing in my mind is "why the hell am I even here". It is obvious that the place is abandoned and there nothing in here for a party. I hate those guys out there, why they even bring me here. There's stuff covered by sheets and start looking under some of them hoping to find something. But the only thing there is furniture. I'm starting to get very frustrated and on top of everything Hiroshi and Disuke are taking way too long. What the hell are they doing out there? But then I hear a knock on the door. Why the hell are Disuke and Hiroshi knocking when they can just come in? The door is not locked. I wait a while but they still don't come in so I drag my feet to the door and when I open it my heart completely stops. She is standing right there in front of me. What is she even doing here? But I'm too shocked to say anything. She's the first to ask me what I'm doing here and I find myself answering automatically without much difficulty, without even thinking.

"Well Daisuke and Hiroshi said they needed help getting some stuff for the dance but I don't see anything, their waiting for me outside. But hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting for you? No one is out there. Yuka and Sayuri told me they were picking up a friend here…she turned around but they were already gone.

"Oh no, this was all some twisted little plan to get us here. You don't suppose it's a coincidence that we're both here alone in the middle of nowhere, right?. Just wait, when I get my hands on those two, I'm going to beat the crap out of them" Akane said clenching her hands into fists.

"I can't believe they just left me here" She turned around and started walking away through the rain.

"Hey, were do you think you are going. Come back here can't you see it's raining?" he went after her and tried to push her into the house. His curse was activated instantly due to the rain but he didn't even seem to notice that.

"You just shut up. I bet you're just mad because you're not going to see your "cute" Ukyo! Akane shouted at him.

"No it's not that, it's just…"

"You know what I don't want any of your explanations and I don't plan on staying one more second here" with that she started walking away but was soon stopped by Ranma, "Yeah, well I bet there was someone waiting for you at the dance huh?" jealousy very clear in his voice.

_He doesn't know, he doesn't know that I was going by myself _she thought but nevertheless answered " that's right and I don't see why that would bother you" she picked up her pace to get away faster.

"Akane…Akane if you haven't noticed we don't have a car"

"So, I don't care"

"…and it's poring rain, and in this weather we just might as well be in China."

"So, I don't care. I'll walk home, as long as I don't have to spend one more minute with you"

**Ranma's POV**

Kami, why does she have to be so stubborn? It's bad enough that we are walking around in the rain but now I'm a girl. God I hate turning into a girl, especially lately and especially around her. I have to do something before we go lost.

"Akane…are you crazy" he followed her for a couple of seconds trying to stop her and finally placing a hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT!" she yelled back

"We are miles away from the town, we would never make it. Don't you understand?"

"Well I don't care" she insisted

**Akane's POV**

Why is he following me, doesn't he understand that I don't want to be near him. The best thing would be to break the engagement. After all, he doesn't love me and I don't want him to marry me because he has to.

It did not matter what Ranma would say, Akane wouldn't stop she just kept walking and ignoring everything Ranma would say.

The only thing that was in Akane's mind at that moment was "Thank God that despite the bad weather, there are no thunders" she felt herself shiver at the thought.

* * *

Somewhere on the road Yuka and Sayuri were feeling pretty pleased with themselves.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Akane alone" asked Sayuri, her voice showed a little nervousness.

"First of all, she is not alone, she is with Ranma. Besides would you have preferred that he ended up with Ukyo?" asked Yuka

"No, of course not! I just hope that all of this is worth it" Sayuri said

"You'll see. She is going to thank us later. Isn't it romantic alone in the middle of nowhere? It's going to be great" Yuka had the dreamiest look in her eyes.

* * *

Ranma was getting tired of her stubbornness, they had been walking for a while and she just kept ignoring him.

"There no point in continuing walking? This road isn't taking us anywhere.

"Ranma stop, just shut up!

"But Akane we can't even see where we are going. There's not use"

"Stop following me. No one asked you to follow me" she yelled back.

"We are going to spend the night together, whether you like it or not" Ranma jumped in front of Akane. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go, you idiot" Akane protested. "I'm… going…to bite you" she threatened with the first thing that came into mind, all while hitting him on his back with her fists.

Ranma walked back to the cottage carrying Akane.

* * *

A certain Okonomiyaki chef was getting impatient when her Ranchan seemed to be running late.

She paced around her restaurant trying to calm herself down.

She decided to find out what was going on.

She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hi Kasumi, may I speak to Ranma? Ok thank you.

She slammed the phone down and gritted her teeth. "If he left so long ago, why isn't he here yet? He better not dare to stand me up or he'll regret it. No Ukyo, calmed down he would never do that to you" she took deep breaths, in and out.

* * *

Back in the cottage Akane was trying to squeeze the excess water off her clothes. She was looking at herself in the mirror "I can' believe I let them put this thing on my face?" she meant the make-up that was now smeared down her face.

"Actually, I don't think you really needed, you are pretty just the way you are" Ranma told her sincerely, almost whispering, without looking at her and slightly blushing.

Just as he was turning to look at her she sneezed and groaned loudly starting to feel a little weak.

"I think someone here got sick huh!" He walked towards her.

"What do you care?" she said, sitting on a couch near her.

"Well I couldn't let you just keep walking in the rain in the middle of nowhere. Besides, it gets very cold at night" he stated

"For your information, I have always taken good care of myself. Besides, I don't need your help!" she said back turning away from him.

"Akane, I think we should take our clothes off…" he was blushing madly "…or else we could get pneumonia" he was looking anywhere except at her.

"Yeah right and just walk around naked!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

**Ranma's POV**

I thought about it for a moment, just looking at her standing there, and god she's so pretty when she's mad. I found myself saying:

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea, would it?" Where the hell did that come from? Since when do I say stuff like that to Akane! The comment surprises even me. I have never in my life acted like this around her, maybe in my dreams but never in real life. But right now? I don't really care right now. I expect her to hit me or mallet me but the aggression never comes, I just stare at her.

"Fine, I'm sorry, it was just a joke. Here, why don't you go to the bathroom, take off your clothes and put this on you, at least this is dry" he said handing her a cover that he had found lying around.

**Akane's POV**

Who the hell does he think I am? Does he really think I'm that kind of girl! He apologizes, arguing it was only a joke, but why can't he understand that I care what he says to me because everything he says to me affects me, more then I would like to.

"That's not funny besides I am not one of your other bimbo fiancées that are only looking to seduce you, you pervert"

Grunting she took the blanket from his hands and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

When Sayuri and Yuka arrived at the dance Hiroshi and Daisuke were already waiting for them.

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Sayuri to Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"We just left him there" said Daisuke "What about you?"

"We just dropped her off too? Do you think everything is going to be alright?" asked Sayuri

"I bet it is. The cottage belongs to my brother and he is not using it. I doubt they will be bothered tonight" he said with a sly smile.

"I guess" was all Sayuri said but she was still worried, she didn't like doing that to Akane.

* * *

What do you thing?


	9. Chapter 9

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

A/N: WOW finally an update. Iam so sorry it took so long but here it is, a new chapter.

RanmaAndAkane4Love: YES Ranma is still a girl but he will change back in this chapter.

Thank you everyone for your reviews.

**Chapter 9**

The cottage was small and it felt cozy. It was dark and it seemed there was no electricity.

Ranma had spotted a fireplace and while Akane was changing, he decided to start it.

He went to the kitchen and found what he was looking for, with the matches in his hand he made his way in front of the fireplace, he heated some water and was able to turn back into a boy. Just as he was finishing he heard the door of the bathroom open.

**Ranma's POV**

I hear the door open behind me and I turned around slowly and . The sight in front of me is the image of an angel. She is standing in front of me, shy, blushing. And did I mention that she is only wearing a cover around her. She is looking at her feet. She looks up at me and she has the cutest pout that I have ever seen. She's probably furious at me but my eyes seem to be busy at the moment. I am staring at her like an idiot! I look up and down, admiring, memorizing, tattooing her in my mind. I feel like I'm blushing so I try to look away, I'm afraid she's going to kill me for being so perverted.

"Why don't you sit next to me, that way you can get warm" he said patting a cushion on the floor next to him. He sure hoped his voice sounded normal but in reality all he felt inside him was a turmoil of emotions clashing with each other.

**Akane's POV**

I was so mad at him, of all places, why here with him and worst of all, alone. I don't even want to look at him. I am feeling too embarrassed being almost naked in front of him. He asked a question but as soon as I look up I notice that he is not wearing his shirt and my eyes are greeted with the most spectacular sight, his rock-hard muscles. And oh Kami he is built like a God. I find myself worshiping every bit of skin with my eyes. I find my eyes concentrating on his six-pack, going up to his muscled chest and those glorious arms of his. I suppose my favorite part of him, those arms that make me feel so safe and protected.

With that last thought, she finally seemed to get out of her stupor and said with a much higher pitch in her voice than she intended. "You took your shirt off?"

"Yep" he jumped to his feet and put his arms up, flexing his muscles on his arms. "Like what you see?" he joked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Your are such an idiot, that is not funny" she said walking passed him and placing the discarded pieces of clothing on one of the couches.

"Sorry" he said sarcastically and suddenly realized that he had been apologizing an awful lot lately " Does it bother you that I took off my shirt. You've seen me like this before so what's your problem?"

"No that's not my problem. My problem is that everyone is probably having a good time at the dance while we're stuck here" she tried to think of something else that might take HIM out of her mind.

"Well, suddenly it doesn't seem like such a bad idea to be here with you. Were together and that's what really matters, right?" it surprised even himself to hear the truth in voice. The only thing that mattered to him was to be close to her.

Akane looked up at him in surprise and found his eyes; those blue eyes that could make her melt.

* * *

Ukyo was more than mad. She was ready to kill someone. Ranma had never shown up and she had been so hurt, but she was determined to find him.

She hurried her way to the school dance. When she got there, she could see that everyone was already there and obviously having a good time. This only made her more mad.

She walked around the gym looking for him. She ran into Yuka, Sayuri, Haroshi and Daisuke who were going to get a drink.

Ukyo seemed upset and it only made Yuka way too happy.

"Hey Ukyo, what are you doing here? Yuka asked with an evil grin.

"Yeah, didn't you have some sort of hot date or something?" questioned Daisuke

"It's the weirdest thing Ukyo, you know, I haven't seen Ranma _**or**_ Akane, all night" finished Yuka.

With a final grunt of anger Ukyo ran away from there, feeling completely embarrassed and exposed.

_Why did Ranma do this to me_? This question repeated in her mind over and over.

She ran through the rain, she just wanted to get home and hide from everything and everyone.

But she suddenly heard a rustling in a bush near by, in her devastated state she got scared and jumped into a fighting stance.

She waited for whatever was in the bush to come out, all she could see were two big eyes staring at her. She could see something moving in them but she really couldn't tell who or what it was.

Slowly and frightened, a little black pig, wearing a bandana came out of the bush.

"Ryoga, you jackass, you scared the heck out of me" she exclaimed.

"You idiot got lost again, didn't you?" all Ukyo got for an answer was a "bwee"

She really felt sorry for the poor guy some times, he was completely clueless.

She picked him up and took him home.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were sitting next to each other in front of the fireplace, there was silence for the longest moment.

"Who would have thought that we would end up staying in an empty cottage and in front of a fireplace" thinking back on the "date" with Ukyo he remembered what she had told him "You know, Ukyo promised a romantic night, after all, I guess I still got it" he teased.

"Romanic night…keep dreaming Ranma. I am not like Ukyo or any of your fiancées" she sounded somewhere in between angry and sad. Angry for him to even dare compare her to those crazy girls but then sad because they possessed some of the qualities she most desired.

"Even if you wanted, I know you would never be like them" Ranma realized that what he had just said was mentally kicked himself when he saw her expression.

"I know, I'm not cute, I'm built like a brick, my thighs are too big, I don't know how to cook and yada, yada. Don't worry I know my fault by memory, thanks to you" she snapped back.

"No Akane, you are PERFECT the way you are" Ranma was very serious and tried to emphasize the word perfect. Ranma thought about it for a while, that once long ago, he would have been mortified in being so honest about his feelings but he has come a long way. He was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same, but at the moment it just felt right. And he couldn't thank Daisuke and Hiroshi enough. They were finally alone, no meddling parents, no crazy fiancés, no stalkers (Shampoo and Ryoga). It was just the two of them. He was still blushing like crazy and was having difficulty meeting her gaze but as soon as he had said it, it was as if a gigantic weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Akane brought him out of his reverie "What, am I supposed to be laughing or what?" she asked sarcastically.

"No Akane, I'm being very serious, this is no joke. Don't you get it, I…You want to know the truth. Well, I... I like you just the way you are. If it wasn't for this stupid dance and all those guys trying to get close to you, I don't think I would have admitted it sooner" He was looking into her eyes. Pleading for understanding, he wanted her to know how much he cared for her. He wanted to show her how much he l…loved her. She looked down, he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look back at him.

Akane saw his intention, he was moving closer and closer. She didn't know what to do, how could this be happening? Why now?

Ranma felt Akane back away, she stood up and walked away from him.

"Akane wait…"

"No Ranma, don't worry I understand"

"Akane everything I just said is true. You…please don't tell me your thinking that I wanted to take advantage of the situation"

"I know you Ranma. I know you would never try something like that, especially with me. It's just that how can you be thinking about kissing me when you clearly like Ukyo, isn't that the reason that you asked her to the dance. Even if we don't get along, I do respect her and I don't think is fair to her. That is dishonorable."

"You don't get it. You're the one I like. The only one that I want to be with!" he was so close to her that it made her shiver.

"Maybe your feelings are confuse right now. Sometimes people can confuse friendship with love…" before she could continue he cut her off.

"I am not confused. We **have** been friends all this time but that has nothing to do with the way I feel about you" _what the hell are you doing_ his mind kept screaming at him. _It's obvious that she doesn't want to be with you, just give it a rest_.

"Well right now you have Ukyo and she's the only one you should be thinking about ok."

"But Ukyo is just a friend. You're the one I want to be with. Don't you get it. I love it when you smile at me. No one in the world knows how to call me "baka" they way you do. I love it when you hit me when I screw up" he took her had and lightly hit his forehead with it. This made Akane smile, which was a sign that he was finally getting through to her. "In my messed up life, you're the only thing I have ever been thankful for" he said as quick as lighting

"No, the truth is that you are with Ukyo and the only thing that I can offer you is my friendship so just drop it" she picked up her clothes that were already dry and walked to the bathroom to change.

Ranma sat there he just couldn't believe how stubborn Akane was being. What did he have to do to convince her that he didn't care about any other girl, that he only cared about her.

Akane came out of the bathroom in that beautiful dress that she was wearing before. It was now that he really looked at her, and all his mind scream was _WOW. _His next thoughts were along the lines of:_ she looks beautiful, the dress shows off her curves perfectly…shut up, shut up, shut up. What the hell is wrong with you! You are acting like a complete pervert! _

His eyes were roaming her form, he started at her feet, _how many times have those tiny feet hit me before_. The thought made him smile, it reminded him how many times he had messed up.

He slowly moved his gaze up, to those perfect legs that were hidden under that dress. He stared at them, trying to mold them with his eyes through the fabric. His eyes moved yet again to her mid section, those perfect hips. Her tiny waist, and her toned stomach. He wondered how it would feel under his hand. Her chest, the perfect size. Her mouth, it seemed to tempt him, seemed so inviting. Her tiny, little nose it fit her face perfectly. Her eyes, so full of love, tenderness and passion. Her passion of love for martial arts, for life. Her hair, those silk strands that were a treat to his nose.

Akane was feeling uncomfortable, she felt Ranma practically making wholes with his gaze.

"Stop it you pervert, what are you even looking at?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

"About what?"

"About the day we met"

"God you really are a pervert!"

"No, no, not that" he objected "It's just that, remember the first thing that you ever said to me?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, you know, about us being friends" there was a sad smile on his face

"You mean before I knew you were a liar AND a pervert" she snapped back almost loosing control at his boldness.

"You have no idea how much that meant to me because I really did want to be your friend" there was sadness in his eyes and it really made Akane feel guilty at the way she treated him after she had found out about his curse.

"Did I hurt you that much?" her question was unexpected and surprising to him.

"Yes and no. I realize that I wasn't completely honest with you since the beginning and I can only imagine what you felt when you saw me, the real me, and on top of everything, I was naked. Considering you history with guys, I guess I sort of understand your reaction…you know, sort of"

"So I hurt you, but you hurt me too" she stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yes, but that's it. I insulted you because I felt threatened. You challenged me and I felt threatened so I acted the way I was taught, I put you down. I know its stupid but that's just the way my tiny little brain works. When something scares me, I try to block it away"

"I scared you?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, it scared me how straightforward you were with me, I had never met anyone like you before. You challenged me. You don't let anyone step on you, you don't let anyone tell you what to do. "

"So that's it. Am I just someone you want to break in, I'm not a hoarse you know! " she put her hands on her hips which meant that she was getting upset.

"No, No, No!" he said in a panic putting his hands in front of him, defensively. "You're like me"

"What do you mean?"

"We never do what we're told. we don't just sit there and take it, we try to do something about it. We are always misunderstood. We are stubborn to the end. We're completely independent, that's why we became martial artist. We're not like anyone else. That's why you're my best friend because you're the only one that understand me. You don't expect anything from me and you're there for me, no matter what. I think that means something, don't you?"

* * *

There you go!

Hope you liked it and was worth the wait.

I wans't really planning on it but should I make a Ryoga/Ukyo paring?

Let me know what you think

Later. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**LITTLE SHACK**

**CHAPTER 10**

**BY VICCO LOVE**

**A/N: **NEW CHAPTER ^_^. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.

Ukyo open the door to her restaurant, it was dark and cold, and it seemed to fit her mood perfectly.

Looking inside her restaurant made her feel even more depressed. It was empty, just exactly like she felt her heart was. She felt an enormous wave of sadness wash over her and she suddenly felt her knees become weak, almost to the point of making her fall. But she wasn't about to let that happen. No one was going to see her defeated, no one was going to see her weak, no one was going to see her vulnerable.

She had almost forgotten about the little black pig she currently held in her arms.

Ryoga was watching Ukyo intently. She seemed so sad, so depressed, she reminded him of himself when he was at his all time low of the ShiShi Hokodan. He could see it in her eyes, and something told him that it was the very same thing he was running away from.

He "bweed" at the memory, and it wasn't till then that Ukyo turned back her attention to him.

"Let's get you some hot water" she told him

He responded with a "bwee, bwee"

Ukyo set him down on the floor and walked over to the kitchen to heat some water. Ryoga followed close behind, he didn't want to get lost.

* * *

On another part of town, Ranma and Akane sat uncomfortably in the cottage looking away from each other. They had been silent for a while now.

Ranma was seriously wondering if Shampoo had somehow given him a potion when he didn't notice. He was acting like a love struck teenage boy, it almost made him sick. The worst part of everything was that he was pouring out his heart to her and she was turning him flat to the ground and in the process stepping on him a little too.

He knew from the start that telling her the truth about his feelings was not going to be a walk on the park. But he had to admit that he didn't really think it was going to be _that_ difficult.

"Can I ask you something, Akane?"

"What is it?" she asked curiously

"Why do you always help me out when I'm in trouble? Why are you always there for me?"

"Well…I…um…"

**AKANE'S POV**

I sat there frozen, stunned.

I thought he never even noticed I was there by his side, he has told me countless of times that he didn't need me or my help.

But right now I can see he needs me, just as much as I need him. And so I got the guts to at least reassure him of this:

"I've told you before, not matter what happens, I will always be there for you, and I meant it" I said trying to be as serious as I could be.

But I couldn't say anything else. I just kept quiet.

I was feeling uncomfortable; I didn't want to be there. This is getting risky, if he keeps on talking like this, I'm afraid I'll start rambling on just like him and I'm not sure its safe. Besides, how do I know he's not just looking from something to tease me about later. But no, I know him too well; he never talks about his feelings like this. He would never joke about something like this either.

But did he really mean it or is he just toying with me? How can I make sure that he's not just playing?

But despite everything, I looked at his eyes and he wasn't being arrogant, cocky, or smug. He was being honest; his eyes told me he was being serious.

**RANMA'S POV**

So that's it, she just wants to be friends then. I knew it. But I had to know if she liked me or not. I needed to know if I was fighting for something real or not.

Crap.

I shouldn't have told her anything. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

Why is she staring at me? Maybe she wasn't to laugh at me. What do I do now?

This was a mistake. This is why I don't like talking to her about this kind of stuff.

I have never wanted to say anything because I know she doesn't feel the same way.

I JUST WANT TO RUN AWAY.

* * *

He walked towards the door and yanked it open. He felt his anger bubble inside him. She sat there for a moment just staring at him, and when he was about to step out, her voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she inquired.

"I'm going home" he simply said looking outside into the darkness ahead of him.

"I thought it wasn't safe be out there" she questioned him.

"I'm pretty sure it's safer out there then in here" he told her.

"So that's it, you're just going to run away?" she shouted at him.

"I am not running away!" he remarked, his hand on the doorknob, squeezing with anger, making a few small dents in the steel doorknob.

"Yes you are" she yelled at him. No one could make her loose it like her.

"It's not like you care" he reproached her and he still couldn't look at her.

"Is that really what you think, that I don't care about you?" she sounded outraged, her fingers turned white with the force she was clenching her hands.

"You sure never show anything else" he snapped back

"And you do, right? You go around the streets screaming "I like Akane Tendo". You are so full of it. And how dare you say I never show you that I like you? Isn't it enough that I try my hardest to help you in anything that I can? Does that not mean anything to you?" She felt her anger surge and fill her whole body.

"You don't get it" he finally looked at her then. Akane saw his hurt face. She wondered what in the world it that he was mad about was. She was the one being attacked, right?

"And what is it exactly that I don't get?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can't you understand that I DON'T like you" he shouted at her. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. _"Ok, that definitely didn't come out like I wanted to" _

She was taken aback by his response. She knew he didn't feel the same way as her but she never expected him to just blurt it out like that.

He saw her flinch at the words that escaped his lips. How what is it that he always had to screw up everything between them. His inability to communicate was always a problem between the two, well that and her ability to just jump into conclusions.

Akane didn't want to show him just how much those three words had hurt her: _"I don't like you"_. He might as well just kill her right then and there. Against her will, her eyes betrayed her and started to get blurry. She couldn't take it, sure he had always called her names but hearing him confirm her worst nightmare was just unbearable.

"Fine then! You know what, just get out of here. I HATE YOU" she screamed at him.

He just stood there. And he in fact hated himself for always hurting her like this.

Seeing as how he wasn't going to move any time soon, she ran to the nearest door and slammed it close. She was thankful that it was in fact a room.

* * *

Ukyo had heated some water for Ryoga and took him to the restroom so he could change back and for him to put some clothes on.

That had been a while ago already, he was sure taking his time in there.

Ukyo waited patiently for him, after almost forty minutes, walked out. As soon as Ukyo saw his face, she knew something was wrong, it was apparent by his expression that he was sad. Of course his red battle aura was a giveaway.

"What's wrong sugar?" she finally asked him.

Ryoga was staring at the floor. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. He seemed to be lost in thought, somewhere very, very far away.

It made Ukyo curious, only one person could make him that depressed and that was Akane. He still hadn't said anything and Ukyo wondered if he had even heard him.

"Ryoga, what's wrong?" Ukyo asked again, this time more persistent.

"He's going to pay!" Ryoga mutter under his breath.

"What are you talking about? Did you get in another fight with Ranma?" she wondered if that was the reason Ranma had stood her up. She knew Ranma would never do anything like that to her, maybe it was just a big misunderstanding.

"Ranma. Next time I see you, be prepared" he shouted, not really answering Ukyo but merely just talking to himself.

"I'm talking to you, you know?" Snapped Ukyo, he was starting to bug her and in her current mood, it was just getting to be too much.

"Don't you get it. They're there, alone, what if he tries something" he was looking at Ukyo and his hands fell on his side and were turned into fists.

Ukyo was more confused than ever, she really didn't know what was going on but whatever happened, was really bothering him.

She walked up to him and slapped him. She didn't want to do it but she figured it was the only way to snap him out of it. He was just way to upset.

"Just tell me what happened" she urged.

"I was walking around, I wanted to go home but I just made a wrong turn somewhere. It started raining and I was somewhere in the forest. It was impossible to set up my tent but I noticed there was a cottage around and I thought that maybe I could spend the night there but…Ukyo, they're there and they seemed so…comfortable with each other" he was now sitting and looking more depressed than ever.

"Who's there?" Ukyo asked, she sure hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Akane and Ranma are there …alone…" before he could finish his sentence Ukyo interrupted.

"Why, that hussy. How dare she think she could just steal him like that? I knew she was upset because he asked me and not her, but this was low even for her" in an instant she had run upstairs to change into her usual clothes and had her spatula at hand.

"Now come on, you're going to take me to them" she instructed Ryoga grabbing him by his arm and dragging him outside.

"Wait Ukyo let me get my umbrella" he pleaded.

* * *

Ranma was standing in front of the door where Akane had disappeared into. He placed one hand on the door and whispered "Akane…"

He wanted to explain what he really meant. He didn't have an idea of what to do, she was in that room and he didn't have the guts to go in. He gather the courage he really didn't know he had and turned the door knob slowly, to his surprise it wasn't locked. The room was dark and he could barely see inside, it took a few minutes for his eyes to get used to the darkness.

And then he saw her, she was lying in the middle of a bed, she was tightly hugging a pillow and her face was buried in it. He was certain that she hadn't seen him by the fact that he was still alive. He wondered if she was crying. He cautiously walked towards the bed, when he was close enough he notice that the only sound she was making was her even breathing, she was asleep.

He sat next to her, facing away from her. He sighed deeply.

"Akane…" he knew she wasn't going to respond but it might have been better that way.

That was the only way that he could really talk to her.

"I guess you really don't like me huh? Its ok I guess. I sort of knew it. I don't really believe Ukyo or Shampoo likes me either, they just want me because well one wants me because of a law and the other one just because my father promised" he forced a chuckle.

"And then there's my curse. Not the prettiest thing in the world, I know, but I made myself believe that it didn't matter. I thought that maybe you could accept me like this. But I promise that I won't say anything about this ever again. I just wish I could have told you how I really feel" he stood up to leave.

He looked back at her and whispered "I love you, I always have"

"Ranma…I love you too" what Ranma didn't know was that Akane was never asleep. How could she fall asleep when he had just told her that he didn't like her? She had grabbed the pillow for comfort, it had started to thunder and she hated it. She pretended to be asleep because she really didn't want to talk to him.

"You…You heard …all …of that?" he asked, stuttering. "But you know you don't have to say it if you don't mean it" he told her.

In the darkness of the room, he stood, mentally kicking himself. He had just declared his feeling towards her because he thought she was asleep. He didn't quite know if he should be glad or upset, it wasn't exactly how he wanted to tell her but it was now in the open.

After what seemed like eons, she stood up and approached him. He was nervous; he didn't know what she was going to do.

She just hugged him; she put her arms around him and simply hugged him. Her embrace was warm and comforting.

"You dummy. Let me tell you something. In all my life, I have never met anyone who deserved to be loved more then you. You are an exceptional human being, you're a good and loyal friend, and you help others even if it might hurt you. And even though I might not like your curse at times, I have accepted its part of you. Your curse makes you who you are" She placed her right hand on his chest, just above his heart "and I know that in here, you are just Ranma"

"Really, you do?" To say that Ranma was surprised was an understatement. _"How could she be so nice when I have been a complete jerk to her all the time?_ he thought to himself. Akane never ceased to amaze him. _"But I promise I'll make it up to you somehow". _

They just continued hugging, in the darkness of the room; they stood still, holding each other. It was a pleasant feeling that overwhelmed them both, to feel their heartbeats at the same rhythm and to be so close to each other without interruption, misunderstandings or spectators.

* * *

"Come on Ryoga the sooner we find them, the better!" exclaimed Ukyo

"Stop pulling me so rough. I don't want to get wet again" Ryoga complained. Honestly, how was he supposed to lead her when she was the one dragging him? Truth be told, he wasn't even sure where he was going, he had just found Ranma and Akane by luck. Now what was he supposed to do?

Ryoga and Ukyo were walking passed the Nekohanten at that precise moment. It was already late and the restaurant was closed but Shampoo and Mousse were cleaning the tables.

* * *

Shampoo and Mousse were arguing, or to be fair, Shampoo was yelling at the top of her lungs at Mousse for simply staring at her.

She just couldn't stand having Mousse always running after her. She really didn't understand how Mousse didn't realize she didn't and never will love him. He was simply too stubborn for his own good.

Shampoo opened the door to the restaurant and was about to throw Mousse out when she spotted Ryoga and Ukyo walking by. She held Mousse in his cursed form for a minute before releasing him and letting him fall with a thud to the floor.

"Where Spatula girl and Pig Boy going?" she questioned them with narrow eyes. She curiously examined both as they suddenly seemed to stop when they heard her voice.

"Might as well. This concerns you as much as it does to me" Ukyo stated looking intently at Ryoga. "Do you have any idea where Ranma and Akane are at this precise moment" she asked her

"What you talking?" inquired Shampoo.

And Ukyo told her, she told her about Ranma and Akane. She told her about what Ryoga had seen.

Shampoo seethed, her fists at her side, and there was a glint in her eyes that radiated hate and the promise of pain.

Instantly, Shampoo was ready to follow Ryoga and Ukyo. She didn't even told her great-grandmother that she was going out. She just got a jacket and umbrella and she sprinted out the door.

"My dear Shampoo where are you going?" called Mousse who was now human again.

"Stupid duck boy stay here!" she instructed and then ran after Ukyo.

"But Shampoo you could get hurt!" yelled Mousse running out after her. To his dismay, he hadn't picked up anything to cover and was now in his curse form again, running after the three figures with an angry "quack, quack".

Three people and a duck ran across town in the middle of the night with a mission in mind.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW. I TRIED TO MAKE IT BETTER THEN LAST CHAPTER HOPE I DELIVERED THIS TIME ^_^ I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST, I HOPE TO HAVE IT OUT SOONER THEN THIS.


	11. Chapter 11

LITTLE SHACK

CHAPTER 11

BY VICCOLOVE

Hello guys, sorry it took soooo long. I'm here with a new chapter, and yes it's not the last one like I said before. I am not totally happy with it but I just wanted to post. Hope you like it!

* * *

Ranma and Akane had been holding each other for a while now. They were happy to be in that place sharing a moment like that.

It was hard for Ranma to imagine that something like this was happening to him. Falling in love was such an unmanly thing to do, well, according to his father, especially when acting like one. And Ranma was seriously starting to believe the later part.

He was worried though, this had been such a perfect moment, he was afraid he was going to screw it up. He always did that, you know, it was this weird disease that made him act like a complete jackass. So he resolved to just shut his mouth and enjoy the moment.

"What are you thinking" asked Akane with her face still buried in his chest.

_Oh crap! _now his plan was ruined, honestly why did Akane have to ask that at this precise moment. He shuffled through his brain, he wasn't sure what she wanted to hear and was afraid that one word would screw this up. He was seriously starting to believe that he wasn't normal. Of course not, that word didn't suit him at all.

"Nothing" he responded trying to sound as calm as possible.

A sweat drop appeared at the back of Akane's head. "Nothing?" she asked, not believing him.

"Yeah, nothing" he confirmed

Akane didn't believe him. There just had to be something in his mind, but maybe he just didn't want to tell her. _"Is he not enjoying this as much as me?" _wondered Akane.

"Really?…nothing?" she persuaded.

"Well…I was thinking that this is perfect" he said shyly, avoiding her eyes for a moment.

Akane couldn't help smiling. This was the Ranma she knew, inarticulate and unsure when it came to talking about his feelings. But it was ok, if he couldn't do it, she wouldn't force him, she would wait for him.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" she replied. But then again, she was as clumsy when it came to her feelings, as much as him.

* * *

There was a certain sparkle in Akane's eyes, Ranma noticed, only it was nothing he had ever seen before.

One of the reasons that he loved watching her spar was because every time she would be practicing, her eyes shone with her passion for the art. When he made her mad, her eyes would almost be black with the rage, it was the most fascinating thing he ever saw in the world. But tonight, the sparkle in her eyes was because of him, it was for him, he never imagined that she would look at him the way she was at that precise moment.

_How can a look say so much? _He wondered.

Akane was starting to feel a little nervous, he just stared at her with a goofy expression.

There were so many thoughts going through her mind, and she wondered if he was going through the same thing.

**Akane's POV**

I wonder what's going to happen now.

What's going to happen with his fiancées? Would he get angry if I asked him? But he must know he needs to do something, right?

I wonder if he would want my help. I know Ukyo and Shampoo and me are not the best of friends but maybe I can help him convince them.

I hope he doesn't take it back. Of course he won't, why would he?

I hope he knows how much I do care about him, I want to tell him that I don't care about anyone but him, but I don't think I have the guts.

I want to tell him that I don't care about Kuno or any of the crazy students at Furinkan High, or any prince that might come our way.

Does he really know it? I know I haven't been so affectionate towards him, all I ever do is hit him with that damn mallet that I don't even know where it comes from.

Really, where do I get that thing?

Anyways, I wonder how everyone is going to take it.

Do I even want to tell them, do I want to tell my family? If we do, they'll sure ruin everything, I just know it.

Is he going to want to keep it a secret? I hope so. It would be the best thing for us not to announce it, at least, not yet.

He looks so handsome.

Oh, I want him to kiss me again!

What would he think if I kiss him?

Would he mind?

**Ranma's POV**

I just wish I knew what secret formula I could use to make all my "fiancées" to disappear. Well, maybe not disappear just lay off me, free food is good, and a guy's gotta eat, right?

How can I make them understand that I don't care about them, I don't want to hurt them. But I have to do it, and the sooner the better.

I wonder what she's going to do about Kuno and Ryoga? I don't even know if she knows how much Ryoga likes her. Should I tell her? What would she think if I did? I just don't know if it's the best thing.

I know I have to tell her about P-chan. I don't know how but I gotta do it. It ain't gonna be easy, how can I tell her that her best friend, her confidant, her pet is an actual boy who has been lying to her. I've lied to her too, and I know I will have to make it up to her somehow. But I know that we can not be together until I've come clean with her.

I just hope she doesn't hate me after.

Speaking about them, I wonder how they're going to take it?

And the Tendo's and my pops?

Hell no.

That would be the stupidest mistake we would ever make. I wonder what she wants to do. I hope she has something because I just don't.

She looks so pretty.

Oh, I want to kiss her again!

I wonder if she would mind.

Should I ask her?

* * *

Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse, still in his cursed form, kept running. They had reached the woods by now and currently trying to get through the trees. There was hardly any space to walk in, the trees were so big and so close to each other that there was hardly any clear space they could see. Of course the darkness of the night didn't help either. There was hardly any moonlight that was getting through with the leaves.

"So now where?" Ukyo questioned Ryoga

"Um…I think…Yeah, it's definitely this way" he said pointing to a spot ahead of him.

"Are you sure, sugar? I mean, I don't mean to doubt you but that way, it doesn't seem that safe" she replied.

"What do you know? I know perfectly well where I'm going!" he snapped back while walking the way he pointed, rising his nose up in the air in indignation at such an outrages question.

The four kept walking but Ukyo was certain that something was wrong. It was taking too much time, they had already been walking for hours, how much longer was it going to be?

Ryoga was ahead of the other three, leading the way when all of a sudden they hear a "thud".

"What is that?" inquired Shampoo holding her both hands clasped together in front of her face.

"I don't know" responded Ukyo

"Where pig boy at?" asked Shampoo

"Ryoga!" called Ukyo but there was no response. Silence filled the air around them and it made them start to get nervous. Where could that jackass run off to? Wondered Ukyo. She kept walking forward but stopped when she heard the "thud" noise again, only this time, it was twice in a row the second was much lower then the other one.

"Shampoo, Mousse?" called Ukyo. But there was no response again. "Oh great, now I'm lost" whispered the girl through gritted teeth. She kept walking, maybe she would find the others, they were just there a few seconds ago, how far could they really be?

But after a moment, Ukyo came to a halt, she was having trouble keeping her balance, she waved her arms instinctively trying to gain some kind of control back. But it was too late, she was falling and ended up with a "thud" of her own.

"Ouch" she said as she hit the bottom of whatever they were at. She stood up and squinted her eyes trying to see more clearly but failing miserably. She dusted her pants and shirt when she heard a noise, it was the others, they had fallen too.

"Where we are?" asked Shampoo

Ukyo was irritated now, not only were they not going anywhere but now they had even falling.

It seemed to be even darker down there, if they were having trouble seeing before, then it was nearly impossible now. It was almost pitch dark.

"Where the hell are we, Ryoga?" yelled Ukyo while pointing a finger at space, actually away from Ryoga but she didn't know.

"I don't know, how do you want me to know?" he argued

"I don't know…let me think…BECAUSE YOU ARE LEADING!" she yelled at him

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DRAGING ME AROUND" he yelled back.

"Excuse me for trying to help" she snapped, sarcastically.

"You guys stupid, we lost and cold" shouted Shampoo, these two were really getting on her nerves. She even considered going back home, it was obvious that to find Ranma and Akane with the help of Ryoga, a week wasn't even enough. Plus, she was tired of carrying Mousse.

Shampoo sat on a big rock that was close by, watching the yells of insults dance between Ryoga and Ukyo. It seemed like she was going to be there for a while but at least, she was entertained.

* * *

Ranma started feeling sleepy, with Akane still in his arms he swayed back and forth, in a slow dance-like motion.

His eyes started to close, but he forced himself to stay awake. But everything was making him sleepy, he was too comfortable, holding her, her warmth that mixed with his own. And then he realized something, it had been a while since Akane had made any type of noise, and he knew that she had fallen asleep.

He picked her up _"Why waste a perfectly good bed"_ he thought as he carried her to it. He looked at her and she looked like an angel. She seemed so peaceful. He sat one the bed, still admiring her, before lying down.

* * *

At some point, later that night, Akane woke up. She was momentarily confused, seeing the unfamiliar room made her wonder for a moment but then she looked to her right and she saw him. Lying next to her, asleep. And she smiled, there so many mixed emotions within her at this moment, she didn't really know how to handle them.

Watching him sleep there next to her, made her realize something. The hardest part was over, they had been honest to each other, she had told him that she loved him and he felt the same way. To her, it seemed that he had already fixed everything, the thing that had bothered her so much before was that she never knew how he felt, but now she knew.

She knew that everything that was waiting for them out there in the real world was still as messed up as ever, but in there, it seemed like a new world, and she liked it.

She tenderly caressed his cheek. "Everything is going to be fine. You and I, we'll work it out some how. We always make it through" she whispered to him and then lied down again, this time, she rested her head on his chest. And there was no better feeling, she fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his heart.

* * *

The NWC had finally started moving again. Ryoga and Ukyo kept fighting, and Shampoo was certain that they weren't even paying attention to where they were going. And at this time, she didn't even care, what was it going to do to find some little shack in the middle of nowhere, if they were late. She looked around and realized that it wouldn't be long for dawn.

Shampoo hated to admit it, but she was scared, scared of what could happen between Ranma and Akane. She always knew that her strongest rival against her "airen" was Akane. Since that first day that she saw them together, she knew that a very strong connection excited between those two. It wasn't hard to see but she wasn't going to be defeated by some outsider. Especially such a clumsy girl who, in her opinion, didn't really have anything to offer Ranma. She would be the perfect wife compared to Akane and Ukyo, why couldn't Ranma see that?

But she was never going to give up, she was an Amazon and as such, she was going to fight till the end. She knew that if she really tried, Ranma could love her, without a potion, without force, she believed he could learn to love her if only he gave her a chance.

Ryoga and Ukyo stopped arguing, abruptly. And Shampoo could see they stopped. By some miracle from a God, they had made it out of the woods. They were staring into an open space that was surrounded my gigantic trees. And in the middle of it, stood a shack, a little shack that seemed to be kept in very good state.

"Ha, see I told you" he yelled at Ukyo with a triumphant attitude. But for some reason, Ukyo didn't seem that pleased which only confused Ryoga. "Now what?" he questioned her.

" You jackass. It's already morning" she yelled at him while looking at the shack.

"So we're here. That's what matters" he told her "Now come on" Shampoo followed close behind.

Before they could do anything else, they discussed a plan of action.

"We need to surprise him" Ryoga told them. He was sure that Ranma was holding Akane against her will and he didn't even want to know what Ranma could be doing to her.

They agreed to look around first, Ryoga checked all the windows, he wanted to know all the exits, in the event that Ranma would want to escape. The girls went their way and he went his own.

He peeked through a first window, and it was a tiny kitchen.

He peeked through a second window, it was a small tea room.

He stood on his tip-toes trying to read a third window, it was positioned a bit higher then the other ones, but when he reached the edge of the bottom, he realized it was a room. In his haste, he almost missed the couple who was sleeping peacefully, holding each other.

He jerked his head and shook it, this wasn't happening. _"It's a dream…no…it's a nightmare. You'll wake up any minute now"_ he told himself. But the rational part of his mind told him that he wasn't dreaming, he wasn't even asleep, and so he stood there watching the couples embrace. He felt that little by little, the depression took over him, he felt his heart clench that he had to place a hand on his chest, to try and relief the pain.

He closed his hands into fists, almost drawing blood, he couldn't feel anymore. It was as if part of him had died in that very moment, in that place. The only thing he felt was the hate, the need for revenge, he finally took her away from him. But whatever little happiness Ranma could have achieved was going to be crushed into million pieces, just like his heart.

Ranma Saotome was going to pay!

* * *

I guess not a lot is happening in this chapter, I sort of wanted to give their thoughts about what is happening. I realize that Shampoo doesn't have a big role in this story but that is just the way it came out. So what did you guys think? Let me know!

Chapter 12: Confrontations


	12. Chapter 12

Little Shack

By

VICCOLOVE

Chapter 12: Confrontations

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co.

Sorry took so long but been busy, here is a new chapter.

* * *

Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryoga stood there like statues, stiff as rocks. They were unable to move or speak.

Moose simply stood next to Shampoo, already dreaming of what his life would be from now on. Now that Shampoo was finally free, he would be able to win her love and finally live happily ever after.

Seeing them there, through that window was like looking into another world or like watching a movie in which all their nightmares were playing before them, over and over again.

Ukyo held her spatula close to her, searching for comfort from her weapon. Her eyes were blurry with unshed tears. It was too many hits at the same time, the pain was almost unbearable. It almost felt like her heart could break. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized something. Didn't she already know it all this time? Wasn't it always like this? It was always her he chose. It didn't matter where, when or why, it was always her. Why should it be any different this time? She knew that it was all over now, the chase, this sick, constant chase was over**. **Everything was changing, they were finally moving on, but could she do it too? She bowed her head "Can I really let go of him? Can I really let go of my dreams, of my hopes, my future with him?" she wondered.

Shampoo clenched her fists almost breaking her bomboris from the force of her grip. How could the kitchen destroyer take airen away from her? This couldn't be happening to her, she refused to accept it. She rubbed her eyes convincing herself that it was all just her imagination. It was probably the lack of sleep. Her aching feet told her she was tired. She was sleepy and tired, that had to be it. But the longer she watched, the angrier she got. She was an Amazon; she was a worrier she would never give up. It wasn't in her blood to be defeated, especially by an outsider.

* * *

But their nightmare was only starting, they watched as Ranma and Akane woke up. And what they saw was the drop that tipped the water. They smiled to each other, and it was such a sweet smile, full of love and contentment.

"Good morning" said Ranma

"Good morning" responded Akane

Akane sat up on the bed and looked around as if trying to recognize the place.

"Wow. It's already morning" Ranma heard her say.

"Yeah" he simply said as he sat up next to her. He stretched his arms way above his head and yawned loudly. This made Akane giggle.

"You know, this place is not so bad in daylight. It sure needs some cleaning up though" Akane said, more to herself then Ranma.

"Maybe we should get going" he said.

"Yeah I think you're right the family must be going crazy about now" she told him.

And they continued their conversation, unaware of the audience standing only a few feet away.

* * *

The three of them watched as Ryoga took a step forward, his face contorted into a scowl which reflected everything he was feeling at the moment. It made them shiver.

Ryoga wished he was in Ranma's place at the moment. Why did Ranma have to win her love, he didn't deserve her. He was always hurting her feelings, so why did she always choose him?

He watched her as she approached Ranma, she was laughing. For a second, he wondered what was so funny that had her laughing like that. And he realized that he had never really seen her that happy.

He took a second step, hoping he had enough strength. And before he knew it he was running. In an instant, he was aware of someone else running next to him, turning around, he saw Shampoo. With his arm stretched in front of him he yelled "Bakusai Tenketsu", destroying the wall that separated them.

It wasn't until that moment that Ranma and Akane finally became aware of their presence, but it was too late. They had broken the dividing wall and were now standing in front of them.

"Prepare yourself Ranma!" yelled Ryoga pointing a threatening finger

"What are you doing here?" asked Ranma in surprise but his tone was cold, there was a kind of warning to not start any trouble

"You" said Shampoo pointing a bombori at Akane

"Shampoo…" was the only thing that Akane could say. Ranma watched as Shampoo started approaching Akane but Ranma was in front of Akane before Shampoo could get dangerously close.

"What are you two doing here?" questioned Ranma trying to distract Shampoo

"I think the best question is what are YOU doing here?" Ryoga countered, it was obvious he was getting impatient.

"That is not any of your business" Ranma returned.

Akane was getting nervous. The atmosphere in the room was turning hostile and battle auras were growing bigger each second. Akane noticed something different in Ranma's aura, the usual red color it had to it, it was much darker, almost black. Akane could almost feel his anger; she had never seemed him that way. It made her feel something she couldn't quite explain, and she didn't try to. She just stood behind him, staring at his back in some kind of daze, completely lost. Her attention was solely on him, uninterested of the argument that was happening just in front of her.

* * *

Mousse hurried into the room to be with his precious Shampoo. But he was momentarily distracted as he watched the fireplace was still lit, just enough. He managed to jump on the kitchen counter, grabbing a kettle of water he was able to heat it and turn himself back into human form.

He hurried back into the room with everyone else.

* * *

"Why you here with her?" Shampoo asked him

"Look Shampoo I don't want to do this now" he simply said and then turned to Akane. Taking her hand in his he told her "Come on let's go". Akane complied and dreamily walked as he led the way.

"You are not going anywhere until we settle this" Ryoga warned yanking Ranma back by the arm and forcing him to remain in his previous place . This is what finally made Akane come back from her dream world were Ranma was the only thing that existed.

"Get your hands off of me" Ranma threatened

Akane could see that Ranma was trying to keep his control in check but she could also see it slowly slipping away. She didn't want anymore arguments and she definitely wanted to avoid a fight between those two. "Ryoga, you really need to calm down" she told him, soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU" he snapped at her, his eyes never leaving Ranma's figure

Everyone present gasped at the sudden outburst, if they weren't seeing this, they wouldn't have believed it. Ryoga actually yelling at Akane, but his anger blinded him. It was so like him to act so impulsively and violently, without really knowing what he was doing.

But the one that felted it the most was Akane, she really thought of Ryoga as her friend so she didn't understand why he was acting like he was. She was shocked at his behavior.

"Ryoga, you really need to calm down" this time it was Ranma warning him, with a menacing glare. He had noticed the surprise in Akane, and the hurt in her eyes. Enough was enough and he wasn't going to let Ryoga treat Akane that way. He didn't want things to get out of hand and knowing Ryoga, he tended to act carelessly when he was feeling that angry. Ranma had already saved Akane from Ryoga's violent behavior a couple of times.

Ranma and Akane started their way out through the "man-made" door that Shampoo and Ryoga had made. Ryoga watched Ranma as he and Akane were leaving. He stared at his back, watching as Ranma calmly walked away. Ryoga felt completely ignored, Ranma's attitude was making him angry. He was supposed to be taken seriously, wasn't Ranma at all intimidated by him?

But it wasn't over yet and before Ranma could realize it, he found himself hitting the closest tree trunk with a magnificently loud bang.

* * *

Everybody stared at Ranma who was currently on the ground. They looked from Ryoga to Ranma. Ever since Ryoga had appeared in Nerima, it was always the same. The two would fight every time they saw each other. But this time, even to the others, Ryoga had crossed the line. You never attack an opponent from the back.

Ukyo still stood outside, she really didn't want to come in and interfere with things…She understood now, this is the way things should be, so why try to change them?

Of course, seeing Ranma fly out from the house wasn't in the plans either.

"Ranma-honey?" she whispered, wondering what had happened. She saw Akane run after him. And she saw Shampoo come out. The last one was Ryoga, he stood tall, arrogant. Proud of what he had done.

* * *

"Ranma…!" screamed Akane, she saw him hit the floor. But he didn't move. "Is he unconscious?" she wondered in panic and then ran to him. She knelt on the ground. "Ranma?" she called quietly but there was no response. She shook him lightly and she felt him stir and groan.

"Ranma are you ok?" she asked him with worry

"Yeah" he said weakly trying to get up. His body ached, in any other situation, he would have been able to recover faster. But today, he was exhausted from everything that was happening and he felt his body unable to respond like he wanted. Akane helped him get on his feet and Ranma was now leaning on the tree.

Akane was mad, why in the world did all of them were always following them? Why couldn't they spend some quiet time with no interruptions? After such a special night between Ranma and her, this was like a nightmare.

Akane approached Ryoga and he was rewarded with a slap that could have broken a normal person's jaw.

"Akane…" was the only thing Ryoga could articulate

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded to know

"I…I'm protecting you, he probably… kidnap you and brought you here …against your will" he stammered, he couldn't stand Akane's gaze. Her eyes so dark, frightening. He bowed his head.

"This all your fault" interrupted Shampoo

"Oh yeah, and how is this my fault?" asked Akane, her voice dripping with anger

"You bring him here" Shampoo accused

* * *

Ranma had regained his strength but he couldn't help to just look at her, he loved to see her like that.

He noticed her eyes, he always did, the way they were slowly darkening with each word that Ryoga and Shampoo threw at her. It was like the darkness of the sky about to let loose a storm. The way her arms fell limb aw exactly what she was feeling.

She seemed fearless. And that was true, he knew, she never ran away from anything. She wasn't scared of Shampoo, she wasn't scared of Ukyo or Kodachi. She was never afraid of a challenge. Does anything scare her? Ranma wondered. And that was one of the million of things that he loved about her

She was different then the others, she stood on her own, she was her own species. Sometimes she was so bright that she could blind him.

As the discussion became more heated, Ranma noticed that her clenched fists were now shaking. Ranma wasn't paying attention at what Shampoo was saying anymore, but whatever it was, it was hurting Akane.

* * *

"Look Shampoo, I don't know what goes on in that brain of yours but its not like we planned this" she told Shampoo

"I don't believe you" Shampoo responded

"Maybe you didn't but I'm sure he did" interrupted Ryoga once again accusing Ranma

At the sound of Ryoga's voice, Ranma finally seemed to come back from his trance. And suddenly the only thing Ranma saw was fire. It was as if seeing Akane so confident, she gave him the push he needed to finally get things straightened out.

The moment he had feared all this time had finally come, it was time to tell the truth but first he planned to make Ryoga pay.

"So what if I did" Ranma taunted Ryoga

"How dare you!" Ryoga screamed and with his fist in the air and started running towards Ranma.

Ranma was already waiting for him in a fighting stance. Ranma saw Ryoga come and he smirked, he was so predictable. Before Ryoga's fist could impact his face, Ranma quickly moved to the right and avoided the blow. Ryoga tried to come back with a kick with his right leg but Ranma simply jumped to avoid the hit. An exchange of punches and kicks started between the two.

* * *

"So what if I did?" Akane heard Ranma say. She paled, what in the world was that moron thinking. The only thing that Ranma was going to gain was to make Ryoga even more mad.

"You take airen away… Now you pay!" Shampoo sneered as she attacked Akane who at the moment was distracted. But Akane was quick enough to evade a blow to her face. Quickly moving aside causing shampoo to make a large dent on the tree that was behind her. "if that's how you want it that's how you got it" Akane thought, now involved in her own fight.

Akane charged at Shampoo at her full speed, aiming at her mid section. But Shampoo evaded it easily by crossing her bomboris in front of her; but she was still taken back by Akane's strength. Shampoo then attempted to make a clean leg sweep, but Akane saw it and jumped back landing perfectly and gracefully on her feet. She stood there wondering, amazed that she was keeping up, Shampoo was equally surprised. The two girls then looked at each other trying to catch their breath. Then at the same time charged at each other with a battle cry. Exchanging punches and kicks at impressive speeds.

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga became a heated exchange of punches, a continuous flow of attacks and blocks.

They were fast, it was difficult to follow their movements but Moose still tried to. Such fights had always existed between the two and Moose concluded that it was always the same issue: Akane Tendo. But this fight was different, it was the final battle between them, the decisive battle. And it appeared that Ryoga wasn't going to settle for anything but the victory. Ryoga tired to attack with impressive force but Ranma wasn't letting his guard down either.

Ryoga tried to throw punches as fast as he could at Ranma but he blocked everyone of them. As Ryoga tired a punch him with his left fist again, Ranma send a kick to Ryoga's stomach, finally finding an opening. Ryoga flew back several feet, hitting a tree head first. A sense of déjà vu hit him of his earlier attack on Ranma. Struggling for his balance he tried to stand up fast, which caused him to feel slightly lightheaded and dizzy.

He managed to stand for a minute, whizzing loudly as he tried to catch his breath with great difficulty. He shakily reach his right arm to clean the sweat off his forehead. "No, no, no…" his mind kept screaming "…you can't loose now, this is too important…"he continued thinking…"besides, you know you're better than this, you can win if you really want to" he tried to reassure himself.

Ranma waited patiently but like usual he was too overconfident and didn't expect Ryoga to recover so quickly. When he tried to react, it was too late, Ryoga swiped his legs from under him, and he felt a sharp pain on his back as he fell onto the hard ground.

* * *

Ukyo watched intently at the fight in amazement, her jaw slightly hanging open. And she found herself secretly admiring Akane against her own will. Akane wasn't the strongest fighter or the most skilled but she had something else that Shampoo and herself didn't have, and that was willpower. She was using nothing but willpower and her love for Ranma to go after Shampoo.

"What a girl…Akane" Ukyo whispered to herself .

But it was obvious that Akane was exhausted, her movements were nothing like in the beginning. She was running out of stamina, and her attacks were beginning to be sloppy and weaker.

Shampoo jumped towards Akane for another attack. Akane tired to back-flip out of the way but she was not fast enough. Shampoo moved faster managing to trip her as Akane attempted to land on her feet. Before Akane could hit the ground, she extended her arm trying to break her fall. She rested her weight on her right hand. Fearing that would be the deciding moment, she tried to think of a way to strike, in the position she found herself in, she easily twisted her leg and was able to strike a roundhouse kick but she only managed to disarm her weapons from her oponent. Akane was thankful that she had been able to get Shampoo rid of her bomboris. Unfortunately as Akane fell to the ground after her attack, the position let herself to be open as well and Shampoo quickly took advantage, preparing to throw a punch at Akane's stomach. Akane rolled out of the way and stood up. Both charged at the same time, both managed to land a hit and the two flew back, Shampoo received a light hit on her side, she fell back and hit the ground on her butt. Akane, however, was impacted with a much more powerful punch and flew a few feet away.

Akane hit the ground with a loud thud. She remained on the ground, face down, and didn't move. Shampoo wasn't hurt with Akane's hit, so she was able to get up without much difficulty. Shampoo approached Akane, she stood looking down at her with disgust. Her dirty face, her now torn dress, Akane was a mess. Shampoo had a hard time figuring out how to attack more effectively. Akane slowly opened her eyes, she felt weak and her body ached. She tried getting up but she simply wasn't able to, her limbs rested on the ground, lifeless, they seemed too heavy to move but she had to try. Trying again, Akane got on all fours, slowly pushing against the ground, trying desperately to pull herself together.

Shampoo's eyes emitted pure hate. She wanted Akane out of the way and she knew that this was the perfect moment. But she couldn't do it there, she had to get away. Away from everyone, away from Ranma who was busy with his own fight. There wasn't anyone that could interrupt with her duty. She was finally going to get rid of her obstacle. She reached for Akane, she picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

Shampoo started running away into the woods. She stopped a few minutes later , far enough so she could carry out her plan. She threw Akane to the ground making her cough from the impact on her back. Shampoo looked at her, her eyes fixed on Akane's form, watching like a hunter eyeing its prey. She slowly lifted her right leg, her face eliminated with an evil smirk. Ukyo saw horrified, as Shampoo's leg come down and mercilessly impacted on Akane's stomach. A simple grunt radiated from Akane.

Ukyo started running, she wasn't thinking at the movement. She was just reacting. "What do you think you're doing?" she screamed confronting Shampoo

"Spatula-girl stay out of this" Shampoo warned.

"Sorry but I can't let you do this" Ukyo responded, getting into a ready stance, spatula at hand.

"If you no help, you obstacle" Shampoo stated, she faced her looking at her challengingly, daring her to make the first move.

Ukyo could see the hate in Shampoo's eyes and it almost made her back away. Shampoo was intimidating but Ukyo couldn't back away. She never thought she would be protecting someone, least of all Akane, but she convinced herself that it was for Ranma's sake.

Shampoo was far from angry, why was spatula-girl interfering, she was sure she also wanted Akane out of the way. But she wasn't going to let her waste the little time she had.

Both girls faced each other. Shampoo just stood in place, patiently waiting for an attack. Ukyo on the other hand, was starting to grow nervous, her confidence was slipping away and she started to wonder if this was even a good idea.

They were unsure of who was going to strike first. After a few seconds of silence Ukyo started to get inpatient. "Here goes nothing" she told herself. With a battle cry, Ukyo started running towards Shampoo, she attempted to strike with her spatula. But she was taken back when Shampoo did not attack back, Ukyo saw Shampoo slide on the ground in between her legs, Shampoo wrapped her hands on both Ukyo's legs and with all her strength slammed Ukyo to the ground. Ukyo yelled as the pain hit her as her back impacted the ground. Ukyo coughed weakly, her eyes shut, the pain was too much to handle. Shampoo stood up and without wasting a second send a kick to Ukyo's side. Ukyo screamed as the kick impacted, Shampoo repeated her attack once, twice, three times, Ukyo felt like she was dying. Each time Shampoo's foot impacted her side she felt a small crack, the power of Shampoo's simple but effective attack had probably broken a rib . "Is this the end?" Ukyo wondered. She had fought against Shampoo before and knew perfectly well that Shampoo never went all out but now she realized that Shampoo was indestructible. Ukyo slowly closed her eyes as blackness took over her mind, she remained on the ground, unconscious.

With her last obstacle out of the way, Shampoo went up to Akane again, she still remained on the ground, who was still too weak to move. She was still having a hard time breathing as well.

"What are you doing Shampoo?" she asked, her voice was low, weak

"Getting rid of obstacles" Shampoo stated

"Can't you see this is wrong?" Akane tried to reason with Shampoo

"I want airlen, no one stop me now" Shampoo simply said

"But he doesn't love you" Akane almost shouted

"Yes he does" Shampoo yelled turning away from Akane

"No Shampoo, he doesn't love you. Do you think you can keep him with you against his will?"

"He loves Shampoo, he does" she yelled, her anger growing, she looked at Akane again. "So what if he no love me? If I don't have him, he can't have you" she stated.

Akane watched as Shampoo walked towards her, her eyes seemed so evil. Out of nowhere Shampoo took out another one of her weapons but this time, it wasn't her bombories it was a…sword.

"Oh no" Akane said quietly to herself, she remembered perfectly well, the sword she now held in her hands was the same sword Shampoo used when she was trying to kill girl Ranma. She watched Shampoo walk towards her, as she neared she took the sword with her two hands, blade facing down. The blade shown with the sun, a sparkle hit Akane in the eyes, momentarily blinding her. She was aware of Shampoo's closeness when she felt the tip of the sword in her stomach. She hissed at the pain as the blade penetrated skin.

She took a deep breath and will all her remaining strength she yelled "RANMAAAAAAAAAA!" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Sorry if this wasn't so good but this is my first fighting scene. So be gentle. Hope you guy liked the chapter.

Chapter 13: Ranma vs. Shampoo


	13. Chapter 13

Little Shack

Chapter 13

By VICCOLOVE

Disclaimer: Blah…Blah…Blah…I wish.

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back, I promised I would be. I hope you haven't given up on this story. I had to force myself to sit long enough to write this chapter, so I really hope you like it.

* * *

Akane's scream echoed throughout the forest. As soon as it reached Ranma's ears, he froze in place, forgetting the fight he was currently involved in with Ryoga.

"Where's Akane?" Ryoga asked out loud.

"Yeah, where's my beloved Shampoo?" Mousse followed

Ranma on the other hand, didn't say anything, but he was asking himself something along those lines. He wondered where everybody was. Most importantly, he was worried what was happening.

Akane's screamed his name with so much urgency; he could hear the pain, her suffering in her voice, her desperation.

He knew she was in trouble.

But…Shampoo and Ukyo wouldn't have dared to do anything to Akane. They just couldn't have.

He wanted desperately to run after her, to help her out, to find out what was going on. But where was she?

Closing his eyes, he tried to sense her presence. If they were close enough, he was sure to spot them by sensing their auras.

He tried to concentrate, summoning all of his patience, but his nerves were betraying him.

* * *

Shampoo looked at Akane with big, crazy eyes.

Akane couldn't even recognize her anymore. Her usually flirty eyes were empty of reason; they were full of hate and resentment. And all of those feelings were towards her. She couldn't believe that someone could hate her so much to the point of wishing her dead. What had she done in her life to deserve so much suffering?

Shampoo smiled evilly, shuddering from the pleasure she felt as the sword slowly went in deeper.

Akane shut her eyes tightly as the pain became more then she could handle, sweat started to run down her face, drops hitting the ground below.

All of a sudden the pain stopped.

Shampoo had stopped pushing the sword.

Opening her eyes, Akane saw her dark expression and knew something was going through Shampoo's mind.

"I want to enjoy this" Shampoo told her. But she didn't want to kill her pray so fast. She wanted to take her time. She wanted Akane to suffer more.

"I make Ranma happy now" She stated "He and I get married and have children"

Finally…the battle of more then two years was ending with her victory over violent girl.

She had won.

She had finally won.

Akane watched Shampoo in terror. This was the end, she was going to die and there was nothing that she could do about it.

* * *

Ranma had passed the point of simply being nervous; he was now panicking out of control.

He had stood in silence despite the other boys talking to him.

And then he felt something. He was able to sense 3 auras.

One was very strong.

The second was faint but stable.

The third was weak.

He felt his heart fall to his feet. The third aura, it was her, it was Akane. There was no mistake, it was her.

His panic turned to rage.

"There" he yelled and started to run as fast as he could. From what he could tell, they were a few miles away.

"Please be ok" he kept whispering to himself.

Ryoga and Mousse followed behind.

A few minutes later he spotted something ahead, it was them, he had found them.

But the sight that greeted him was something he had only dreamt about in nightmares.

Shampoo was standing over Akane with a sword in her hands.

In that one instant he forgot about his beliefs, he was blind with rage. He forgot that Shampoo was a girl; he forgot Shampoo was one of his suitors. He forgot he had cared about her as a friend at one point.

She was hurting Akane, she was HIS enemy.

With all the energy that he could muster he yelled "Shi Shi Hokodan". A ball of energy radiated from the palms of his hands.

"Ranma STOP!" Mousse yelled, witnessing one of the most powerful "Shi Shi Hokodan" that he had ever seen. But Ranma didn't listened. He let all his fury consume his thoughts and acted without considering the consequences. He didn't care what happened to Shampoo.

Shampoo was able to protect herself by using some kind of invisible shield that Ranma had never seen, but she was still pushed a few miles away by the brute force of the attack.

"Shampoo!" Mousse yelled as he ran towards her.

Ranma took advantage of the time and ran towards Akane. Ryoga was already with her. Looking at his surrounding he spotted Ukyo not far away from where Akane was laying.

It seemed that Ukyo was unconscious but she seemed to be ok. "Ryoga, can you go check on Ucchan" he asked wanting to confirm that Ukyo was ok.

It hurt him to see her that way but at the moment Akane required his attention.

He looked at Akane on the floor so helpless, and weak. His heart almost stopped, he was so worried about her.

Akane was clutching her stomach tightly.

"Akane?" Ranma called her.

"You came" Akane told him with a weak smile

"Of course I did" he said as he knelt beside her. "Let me see Akane" he instructed her but Akane wouldn't take her hand away from her stomach.

"Akane please, let me see how bad it is" he begged. He watched her face intently, her eyes were so full of pain, and tears were running down her face.

He tightened his fists trying to stop himself from throwing himself at her and beg her not to leave him.

But Akane wasn't listening to him; she didn't want him to see how bad it was. She wasn't even sure herself how bad it was, but form the pain she was feeling she knew it was BAD.

Ranma placed his hand on top of hers and forced her to expose her stomach. He felt her hand wet, looking at it, he realized it was soaked in blood.

He stared dumbly at her wound; there was a cut in her stomach. It was probably barely a couple of inches wide but judging from the blood flowing from it, it was probably deep enough to be scared about.

"Everything is going to be ok" he assured her "I'm taking you into town, where going to a hospital" he informed her. He was getting ready to pick her up when he felt something flew his way.

It was a small knife; he caught it with his bare hand.

He looked in the direction which the knife had come from, Shampoo was walking towards them.

Her battle aura was so big that she seemed to be floating in it. He watched Mousse follow her asking her to stop all this nonsense. But, much like Akane had noticed, Ranma knew Shampoo wasn't herself anymore.

At the moment Shampoo was a lethal weapon of mass destruction. She wasn't going to let anything come in between her desire to kill Akane.

Akane watched Ranma stand up. "Ranma please, let's just go" she told him.

"No Akane. This has to end here. I can't have her hurting you anymore" his voice was serious, cold. Akane had never known Ranma could feel so much anger towards anyone.

"Ryoga, can you take Akane and Ukyo" Ranma requested. Ryoga simply nodded, he just couldn't deny helping Akane.

"Make sure that Akane's ok" he told Ryoga. Ryoga picked up both girls up and carried them both as best as he could.

Akane didn't want to leave Ranma. "Please Ranma, just come with us" she insisted, but Ranma didn't even answer her anymore. He could hear her crying and calling him, but he willed himself to forget about her for that moment. This had to be done.

Shampoo watched in horror as her enemy had gotten away from her once more.

"Fine. If I can't have you. No one can" she told Ranma as she started running towards him, ready to attack.

Ranma got into his usual fighting stance. He waited for her to be close enough before he let out another "Shi Shi Hokodan". This time, it wasn't as powerful. His rage was affecting his concentration and Shampoo was able to avoid it easily enough.

Ranma and Shampoo now faced each other again. They were silent.

"You know I can't let you hurt Shampoo" Mousse stood in front of Ranma, warning him.

"Stupid duck-boy, get out of way. Just wasting my time" Shampoo scolded him

"Oh my dear Shampoo, you know I can defend you as my future wife" Mousse told her dreamily.

"I not your future wife" she snapped at him angrily. "I only for airen" she said looking seductively at Ranma "But if airen not want me then he can be with no one else" she threatened.

"Look Shampoo. I always told you that I didn't want to be your fiancée but you have always been too stubborn to understand it" he tried to reason with her

"No. You no understand. Amazon law says you my airen. YOU too too stubborn to understand" she disagreed with him.

"But Shampoo, I want to be your fiancée. Marry me and forget about Ranma. We can go home" Mousse interfered.

"Look Shampoo I don't want this to get out of hand. Why don't you just listen to Mousse and go home"

Shampoo was getting tired of Mousse; he was always butting into her life without her consent. The only good thing he was good for was to clean the restaurant. He was such a klutz in everything else. She was going to have to get rid of him first.

Or better yet…

* * *

Ryoga was having a very difficult time with both Akane and Ukyo.

Akane had passed out; he was getting desperate because she was losing a lot of blood.

And on top of everything, it was so difficult to find a way out of this god forsaken place. Ryoga kept running, "Wasn't I just here?" he asked himself annoyed. He cursed himself for having such a bad sense of direction.

Fortunately for him, Ukyo had regained consciousness just in time to stop him from going around the same tree again.

"You jackass, it's that way" she told him pointing north. Her body ached; she wasn't able to stand up on her own. She was leaning on Ryoga, but at least, this made it easier on Ryoga.

With Ukyo's help Ryoga was able to find the right way.

* * *

"Mousse…" Shampoo almost purred. "You right. Come" she ordered seductively.

Mousse walked towards Shampoo with a goofy expression on his face.

Shampoo smiled at him, "Mousse help?" she asked.

"Of course my dear Shampoo"

Shampoo approached him and stood dangerously close; she turned to Ranma and smiled. Looking back at Mousse, she leaned and locked her lips to him. Mousse stood frozen in pure bliss, his dreams finally coming true.

Ranma stood shocked, he didn't understand what was happening.

Once Shampoo backed away, Ranma noticed something different about Mousse.

His eyes we glowing blood-red.

"What did you do to him?" Ranma asked Shampoo but she didn't respond.

Shampoo frantically waved her hands in the air, Ranma looked at her in a trance, trying to figure out what was happening. Why wasn't she attacking? Hadn't she just threatened him?

But his attention was directed to the wrong individual, a second later after Shampoo waved her hands, Mousse started an attack. Multiple weapons flew out of his sleeves at the same time, chains, knifes, among others.

But Ranma wasn't prepared to block or avoid all of the weapons. After everything that they had already gone through, his reflexes weren't 100%. He gave a scream of pain as he felt a knife cut his upper left arm. He lost balance as the chains tightly wrapped around his legs, almost to the point of tearing his skin; Mousse pulled them to knock Ranma to the floor.

Mousse looked at Ranma on the floor, his face emotionless but his eyes radiated hate, Ranma could see all of Shampoo's evilness through Mousses eyes.

Ranma stared at Mousse dumbfounded. He had fought Mousse countless of times, he knew all of Mousses' techniques and attacks, but this time it was different. Mousse didn't posses his usual clumsiness, or his good heart. Ranma secretly refused to believe that Mousse would want to hurt him on purpose, although he realized Mousse wasn't in control of his actions at the moment.

Ranma heard Shampoo's evil laugh in the background and even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was approaching.

He felt helpless. He was trapped by Mousse and couldn't even think of a way to get out of the mess.

Mousse was getting ready to attack his enemy, while he was pinned down on the ground. This was his chance to finish the job, to fulfill his master's wishes. But before he could complete any attack he found Shampoo standing beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from going any further.

"If Ranma WAS good boy, this no happen" Shampoo spoke in her broken English. "All you had to do was marry Shampoo this last chance" She said kneeling down, running her hand down his chest.

"Never. I would never marry someone like you" Ranma told her with revulsion

Shampoo's expression twisted into a scowl, furring her eyebrows in frustration and disbelief. Why was Ranma being so stubborn? Why couldn't he see that she was the better choice? She was the only one for him. But she was tired too. She had given him, chance after chance, and he had just blown her off every time. Well, she wasn't about to beg anymore, she had her pride. Enough was enough.

"Mousse, get out of way" She ordered. She was going to finish Ranma by herself, she didn't need anyone to do it for her.

Ranma hissed as the chains around his legs and arms loosened, and he stood up shakily. "Good, this is my only chance" he thought

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. Hope it didn't …(I) disappoint you too much. And don't worry; I already started the next one so it shouldn't take me that long…_crosses fingers. _And please guys no flames I know this chapter was not as good as it should be but I really tried, I deleated it and reworted about 5 times and it was really driving me crazy.

TTFN!


End file.
